Elfling Mischief
by Elven Warrior Princess
Summary: A small Elrond, Elros and Thranduil get into all sorts of scrapes, trouble and mischief. Find out what havoc these three can cause in one day.
1. Chapter 1

Elfling Mischief

Author: Elven Warrior Princess

A/N: This is my first attempt at any fanfiction. Ever since I started reading fanfictions, the plot bunnies

have not left me alone, this is just a fic to for you to tell me whether I should stop or not, because I

plots in mind that I would like to use. So please review me and tell me what you think

A/N2: This story is an attempt at having both Thranduil, Elrond and Elros as elflings. The story takes

place in Doriath before Oropher decided to move to Greenwood. Thranduil is about 9 in human

years, and the twins are approximately 13 years of age.

Summary: A small Elrond, Elros and Thranduil get into all sorts of scrapes, trouble and mischief. Find

out what havoc these three can cause in one day.

Dislaimer: I own them, I own them all, mahahahahah. Ahem, I was having an insane moment there, it

happens quite often. What I meant to say was that I do NOT own any recognisable characters

they all belong to Tolkien, 'tis a shame.

This story is rated G

Chapter 1: Honey and Mud fights

It was a beautiful summer day as the sun shone merrily through the wide expanse of large trees. The birds were singing their usual tunes as butterflies flittered amongst themselves or amongst the bright coloured flowers. Elves were walking about merrily, going about their daily business.

All was quiet until sudden shouts and sounds of laughter fill the area. Suddenly there was a whiz of two elflings flying past as the one was chasing the other.

" THRANDUIL, YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU!" The two dark-haired, sticky looking elflings called after the swift blonde-headed elfling.

The two dark-haired elflings who were in actual fact identical twins, their father was the infamous Earandil and their mother, Elwing. They came to Doriath the day before, to see how things were going.

Thranduil, who was slightly younger than the twins, lived in Doriath with his father and mother, Oropher and Theliel, all three merited the blonde hair the Silvan elves.

The twins finally managed to catch up with the swift Thranduil who was still laughing breathlessly at the stunt he pulled earlier that moring.

Flashback

It was early morning, in fact so early that no elf was awake yet. Well, except for one small shadow that was wandering through the dark wide passageway. The walls were covered with a number of paintings from previous times, as a red carpet ran towards the stairs and down the steps at the end of the passage. Thranduil was walking cautiously along to avoid waking anybody up. In his hands he was carrying a jar of honey. He stopped at the unsuspecting victims' door, he opened the large wooden door ever so carefully and stepped inside.

Suddenly, one of the twins moaned and turned in his sleep, Thranduil stopped in his tracks, his bright blue eyes going wide, 'go back to sleep, go back to sleep' he mentally willed the twin, the last thing he needed was for his plan to backfire. Fortunately for Thranduil, the twin sighed and resumed his dreaming and Thranduil proceeded to tiptoe towards the twins with a wicked smile on his youthful face. He opened the jar and began pouring honey into their boots and into their hair, 'oh, the look on their faces when they find honey in their hair and boots will be the sight of the century'. Snickering, he made his way back to his own sleeping chambers, preparing himself for the yells that were soon going to wake the dead.

The breakfast table was which was adorned with freshly-baked bread, fruit, jam and honey…honey, Thranduil couldn't help but smile inwardly, those twins were in for a big surprise, king Thingol sat with his his wife, queen Melian on his right and his daughter, the fair Luthien in his left, next sat Oropher and across from his his wife, Theliel. Thranduil sat next to his father with his head bent trying not to start laughing, but that did not stop the smile tugging at his lips. There were two empty seats between Earandil and Thranduil and across from them sat Elwing who was next toTheliel. There was no great love between the Silvan elves and the Noldor, but both were making an attempt to build a wary friendship.

Oropher was about to question his son's strange behaviour when sudden shouts were heard in the large dining-hall. Everyone looked up, startled, then they all heard

"THRANDUIL!"

Oropher looked to his son, "Thranduil, what did you do now?" Thranduil looked up at his father with sparkling, innocent eyes and was about to answer when two dishevelled looking twins stalked into the room sending death glares to Thranduil. Everyone was having a hard time holding back laughter at the sight. The twin's dark, glossy hair was sticking up at every angle and the way they walked, as though they were walking on eggs.

"Sorry, father, but I cannot stay and chat, if you will excuse me." With that, Thranduil made a mad dash for the door leading outside, with the twins on his trail.

End of flashback

Elrond took a flying leap towards the younger elfling and managed to tackle him to the ground, Elros ran to join in the scuffling. Soon they were rolling around in the soft green grass, laughing all the way. Soon both the twins had Thranduil pinned underneath and they began the worst torture of all…tickling. Thranduil ended up laughing so hard, he couldn't breathe and tears of mirth made their way down his still slightly-rounded cheecks.

"I have an idea." Said Thranduil after he managed to calm his breathing, "Why don't we go for a swim in the river, that way you can get the honey out of your hair and shoes and cool off at the same time?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Said Elros.

The three walked at a more leisure pace, laughing and joking amongst themselves. They came to a river that was deep enough to swim in, the sunlight caused the steady-flowing river to sparkle as though there was gold buried underneath, the trees grew alongside the river to allow both sunshine and some shade in the water.

The three elflings took off their tunics and under shirts but left their pants on. All three took a dive into the refreshing water, and as soon as they surfaced the twins, by some hidden agreement, decided to sneak up on Thranduil, each twin swam silently beneath the water's surface, grabbing an ankle each. Before Thranduil knew what was happening, he found himself being pulled under water. He came up spluttering as the twins were bent over, laughing. Thranduil exacted his revenge by attempting to tackle the twins, it was easy, since both were wek from all the laughing and they were not expecting a retaliation, so they too ended up spluttering and chocking. Soon they began pulling each other under water.

The game eventually got tiring, so each waded towards the banks to rest for a while. They rememebered that it was almost lunchtime and that they should be heading back.

Theliel had one look at the reckless elflings, as they entered the palace, and just shook her head.

"I think its best that you three rather take some lunch with you, since there is no point in letting you get changed when you are just going to mess your clothes up again, and there is no way that I am letting you eat at the table looking like that." Theliel was very beautiful in more ways than one, her silver eyes always sparkled with merriment yet with a great amount of wisdom. Her cheecks were of a pale pink that matched her lovely lips. Her hair was the colour of spun-gold, which shone like the sun at certain angles. Her personality was opposite to that of Oropher's , who had a quick-temper and calculating eyes. Thranduil had inherited his mother's tenderness and both parent's stubbornness.

The three sped towards the kitchens and began filling up the picnic basket with the bread from that moring, some dried meat, fresh fruit and some apple juice. They began walking down the narrow, winding pathway that led them to the river.

They sat down to eat, and while they were eating, Thranduil was staring at the mud, an idea began forming.

Soon all three had finished their meal, Thranduil started moving towards the mud, the twins were curiously staring at him, wondering what he was doing. Thranduil secretly began making a mud ball. As soon as Elrond opened his mouth to inquire what Thranduil was doing, he ended up with a mouthful and face full of mud. Thranduil was giggling helplessly at the sight of Elrond, who was in vain spitting out the mud. Elros defended his brother by throwing a mud ball at Thranduil. The second time that day a fight had ensued, this time with mud.

The sun was setting, giving the sky bright pastel colours, giving everything an ethereal glow, and pinpoints of stars began appearing in the sky. And three elflings were found wandering towards the palace, this time all three of them were in a dishevelled state. It was suppertime, so each one went to take a bath in their private bedchambers.

Thranduil and the twins headed for the dining-room, all squeaky clean and just about ready for bed.

"So, how did your day go? What did you three do?" Asked Earandil.

Elrond, Elros and Thranduil began their long story of that day's events, everyone shook their heads, it was another typical day with those three. And those three were just about nodding off to bed, and the moment their heads hit the pillow, they were already fast asleep, wondering what pranks they could pull tomorrow.

Tbc

Well, folks, there's the my very first chapter. I guess we now know where Legolas and the twins get their mischief from. I thought of being original with this story. Please review and let me know if I should continue or just stop, your suggestions would be very much appreciated.

Till next time

Elven Warrior Princess


	2. Chapter 2

Elfling Mischief

A/N Well, here is chapter number two, I'll try and improve this one and maybe I'll have more reviewers, I would like to thank the ones that reviewed the first chapter, thank you guys for taking the time to review.

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**Princess of Ithilien**: First of all, thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like my idea, I just hope that it will develop into something that everyone will enjoy, I want to give Thranduil a chance to prove his worth and go easy on the Legolas fics, whom you will not find much in my stories, because he is in every other fic. Thanks for the idea about the thoughts, I might use your idea or I'll think of my own. Oh btw, you are my very first reviewer ever so here's a cookie for you ;D.

**Black as the Shadows**: Thank you, thank you, thank you, you have no idea how encouraging you are, well here is your chapter, I hope you will enjoy it more than the last one.

**Moonyasha**: Did you really enjoy that chapter, gosh I don't know what to say. I am so glad you found it funny, I was heading in that direction, so I'm actually relieved that I sorta got it right Btw, when are you going to update The Knights of the Heavens, you really had me on the floor laughing, hope to hear from you soon.

Disclaimer: As I said in chapter one I do not own any recognisable characters even though I wish I did.

Now on with the story.

Chapter two: Snakes Spell Trouble

The following morning was crisp and cool, the sun had just risen and everyone already began their daily chores. Greetings were passed between the elves, and everyone was their usual cheerful selves.

And a certain golden-haired elfling had just woken up, he remembered what happened the day before and knew that a certain pair of twins were going to want their revenge today.

_It would be best to keep my eyes open for anything unusual. _Thought Thranduil as he brushed through his silky, golden hair, his large, sparkling blue eyes staring into identical eyes that were looking back at him.

Thranduil was a beautiful elfling, he had been his parent's pride and joy since the day he was born, everyone had rejoiced at the newest arrival. His skin was silky smooth like porcelain, although he was slightly more tanned than the other elves due to the fact that he would spend hours playing outside in the sun, his cheeks always had tint of red because of his youth, they would start paling once he was older. He was very energetic even for an elfling and not even his parents could keep up with his speedy pace.

Now, he headed to the wash-basin to wash his face off, and began heading towards the dining-room for breakfast.

Elros and Elrond had also just woken up, they knew that today they were going to get

back at Thranduil, they still were still upset that they were the laughing stock of the entire kingdom.

"We need to get back at him, and real good, something that will make him remember not to cross the Earandilions again, what do you suggest, El?" Asked Elrond, who was the younger of the twins, if only for a few minutes.

"Oh, I have a very good idea, one that will surely make him remember, but not yet, we have to first make him feel nervous, then feel that we have forgotten about his prank and our revenge, make him think that he is safe, and that is when we strike." There was an evil yet playful gleam in his eyes, oh yes, their dear friend will not forget very soon.

Elrond almost sorry for their friend…almost, as they too headed for the dining-room.

Thranduil steadily walked beside the twins, he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of fear as he wondered what the twins had in store for him, he knew there was nothing to be afraid of, but that did not stop the anxiety that rose in his stomach.

"THRANDUIL!" Shouted Elros.

"What." Thranduil began to blush furiously, it was rare that he got so lost in his thoughts, his mind was so occupied that he did not hear what the twin said, so he asked if Elros could repeat the question.

Elros grinned, a gleam in his eyes, he was not going to let Thranduil live this down, and he knew it. "I asked, what are we going to do today"

"Oh, we could have a small archery contest, or even practice our skill with sword."

"I think archer will be a better idea." Suggested Elrond.

So, all three made their way to the weaponry, where they each selected suitable bows, and well-crafted arrows.

The archery-field was huge, where all sorts of events take place that involved practicing weapons and having contests. The green grass was cut short to make it suitable for this sort of things, the trees were all gathered at the edge of the field. The younger elflings often practiced at that time of day, when it is still cool and their concentration fresh.

The three made their way towards the archery section, where targets were set up, both near and far.

"Alright, since I gave the idea, I make the rules, there is going to be no trying to distract one another and no cheating, there is going to be three rounds in each round, until two fall out and one is the winner, if I win, I get your most prized knife, if any of you win, then you can get my most prized bow, deal?"

"Deal." So all three shook hands to seal their promise.

The competition soon began, one by one, each took their stance, pulled back their strings, aimed and fired. All three arrows glided through the air and made its way towards the target.

The competitors became more tense as Elros fell out in the first round, which left Elrond and Thranduil, who both were determined to win.

After an hour, Elrond took his final aim, he knew he had to win or not only will he lose his most prize knife, his pride would be severely damaged due to the fact that he would lose to an elfling younger than himself.

Thranduil was just as determined, for his bow was a gift from his father, who made it with his own two hands. It was given to him on his Begetting Day,

Elrond's arrow flew true and hit dead centre of the most furtherest target, with a smug grin he turned back to Thranduil, who looked at the still shivering arrow with determination written all over his fair features, he knew the shot that he was about to make was not going to be easy, but he also knew it was not impossible either. He took the usual stance of an archer, eyes narrowing with concentration, his fingures tense as he once more pulled the string back, the arrow was released.

For one split second, everything stood still, even the breeze that was blowing slightly seemed to have froze, as the arrow cut through the air like a knife.

The arrow flew true as it split Elrond's arrow in half. Everyone stood there gaping, hardly anyone made a shot like this, this elfling must've had some hidden talent.

After a shocking moment, the twins looked down in despair, as they each handed Thranduil their knives.

"Well, it seems that you have one fair and square, take care of these knives for they mean a lot to us" Elros stated in good sportsmanship.

Thranduil took the knives with reverence, he had always admired the intricate flow of elvish on each of the blades. He looked up at the twins with gratitude in his eyes.

It was already afternoon, and the three decided that they all felt like horse-riding till the sun would begin setting.

The three galloped along the forest path and into more wider fields, hillocks were found here and there, there was a small, trickling vein of water between two of the hills, and that is where they rested for a brief moment. The twins took the opportunity to go looking for snakes that they knew had live somewhere around there,

There were two types of snakes that they knew lived in that area. There was the red and black stripe snake and then there was the black and red striped snake, the snake with a red stripe first was the non poisonous one, and the one with the black stripe first was a very poisonous one.

The twins could not quite remember which was which, so they took a few to see once they reach the palace.

It was already getting dark and the three soon began heading towards the palace. Once there they began eating their supper, and made ready for bed.

The twins, though had other ideas. They secretly tiptoed to their bedchambers with the bag of snakes in. They opened the bag, but even in the light the twins could not recall which one was the poisonous one and which one wasn't. They soon agreed which one to take, so they silently made their way towards Thranduil's bedchambers, it was already late, everyone would be asleep including Thranduil.

The twins entered the silent bedchamber, and all was heard was the soft breathing, of the sleeping elfling. The twins snuck towards the bed, trying to hold back their laughter. They carefully placed the small, writhing creature under Thranduil's blanket, and once that was done, the twins headed just as quietly towards the door, which they closed softly behind them.

Snickering all the way towards their own bedchamber, they got dressed into their sleeping clothes and climbed into his own bed.

They both immediately fell asleep, but what they didn't know was that they had put the wrong snake into Thranduil's bed.

TBC.

Ooh, is that a cliffhanger. Well, you'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen in the next chapter. There is only one secret way to find out and that is to give me LOTS of reviews.

Till next time

Elven Warrior Princess


	3. Chapter 3: Poison

**Elfling Mischief**

**A/N: **Well, here is the third chapter. Once again, thank you to all those who reviewed, you go guys, uh, girls. Another thing, I know a few things about snake bites, but if my facts are incorrect, feel free to let me know and I will fix it.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own anyone or any place that was thought of by Tolkien, I only own the non-recognisable characters. But soon, you will see, I am going to kidnap miniature Thranduil and make him mine, muhahahahah! Was that an insane moment again 'shrugs?'

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**Moonyasha: **You really like this story that much, I'm glad. Thanks for your encouragement, I will keep on updating as often as I can, which will be around each weekend, just not on a particular day.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul**: You like elfling stories? I like them too, they are so adorable. But there is just so much of Legolas as an elfling, I decided to give someone else a turn, who deserves to be in the spotlight as well. Well, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. And you will have to wait and see what happens about the snake. BTW, thanks for putting my story on your favourite list, it is a very great honour, here is two cookies for you, and a Thranduil dipped in chocolate sauce.

Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 3: Poison

The night was cool, and everything was quiet. Only the trees were heard whispering in the breeze. Not a single person was awake, for it was still midnight and everything was asleep.

Thranduil was far into the world of dreams, not aware of the danger he was in. He began to hear hissing and felt something cold and slippery against his arm, but he ignored it, thinking he was just imagining it and just turned onto his side facing the direction of the snake, not seeing it.

The snake reacted to the sudden movement, thinking it was under a threat, so its first instinct was to retaliate. It bit into whatever was 'attacking' it and injected its poison into the cause of the threat.

Thranduil immediately woke up, startled at the sudden sting that came from his arm, and he already began to feel the burning sensation of the poison. Investigating the problem, he found the cause of the sudden pain, slithering towards his face. Thranduil had heard of these snakes but have never really encountered one before until now. His face was a mask of sheer terror, as he realised he was bitten by a deadly poisonous snake, as to how it got there, he had no idea, for snakes never bothered with the elves that lived in this forest.

Thranduil knew that he had to get help quick, before the poison did some real damage. He got up, careful to avoid the snake, but the moment he stood, his bedchamber began spinning in dizzying circles. Thranduil was overcome with sudden dizziness and collapsed onto the floor unconscience.

The sun began to rise, lighting the sky with an orange glow. The sounds of twittering birds woke up the residents of the forest. Butterflies began their usual, graceful dance, and the bees began their busy day with their soft humming sounds. In all, it was a beautiful, sunny day, with not a cloud in the sky.

Elrond and Elros woke with sparkles in their eyes, they thought the trick they pulled was a clever one, but both had a sudden sinking feeling in the pits of their stomachs, that perhaps the snake they used was, in actual fact, the wrong one. Deciding that, perhaps they were just anxious and everything would be alright, they would hear Thranduil screaming at the top of his lungs and everyone that heard would laugh at the trick the twins made.

With that in their minds, they quickly got dressed while discussing what to do that day. They made their way down the flight of stairs towards the breakfast table. They bowed respectfully before, Thingol, Melian, Oropher, Theliel, their father, Earendil, and each kissed their mother, Elwing, on the cheek, with greetings.

Everyone sat waiting for one more member at the table to arrive before they ate. No one would eat until everyone was present at the table. The twins and Thranduil detested this rule, especially if the table was covered with delicious food.

After a long silence of waiting, Oropher became concerned, never has Thranduil been so late for breakfast, in fact, he could never arrive quick enough.

"Oropher, should we not go check on Thranduil, he's never this late." Theliel suggested, she couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of motherly worry.

"Just give him a few more minutes, I'm sure he just slept in late, that's all." Oropher wasn't sure if he was trying to convince his wife or himself. He placed a comforting hand on his wife's, hoping that he was right.

"Well, I am sure there is no harm in proceeding with breakfast, as I can see that the younglings are becoming impatient. If he doesn't arrive after we eat then we shall see what the problem is, and pray that it is not too great." Thingol said, although he too was slightly worried, he had grown attached to the little blonde elfling since he was born. Who could resist the large, pleading blue eyes, or the laugh that just bubbled over with joy. Everyone knew he was going to grow up into a very handsome elf, probably even more so than his father. Often the adults would predict that he was going to do great things and achieve great things, his name would be remembered till the ending of time.

Earandil looked to his sons, he couldn't help thinking that these two were somehow involved, they always were. The twins looked up at their father with as much innocence as they could muster in their silver, grey eyes. Elwing too stared at the twins, her eyes clearly asking, what-did-you-two-do? The twins looked away, hoping no one would see their looks of guilt as they resumed their eating.

Breakfast was finally over, although, not quick enough for Oropher and Theliel, who were the first to rise, excuse themselves and to head towards their elfling's room, Thingol followed with Melian beside him, and the twins trailing at the back, their heads hanging and their identically sleek, blackish-blue hair covering the sides of their faces.

Oropher knocked on the large, wooden door. There was no answer. He knocked again with the same results.

"Thranduil, where are you, you missed breakfast." There was still no reply.

"Thranduil, dear, are you still asleep?" Asked Theliel.

"Perhaps we should go in and see why he is not answering." Suggested Melian, who had a soft spot for Thranduil as well.

Luthien was standing off to the one side, distress written all over her lovely face, every ellyn tried desperately to win her heart. For she had beauty that none could surpass, except Galadriel. Her lips were full, with the colour of bright red, such as that of a rose. Her hair, which cascaded all the way to her waist like a waterfall, was so black that it almost had the colour of blue. Her eyes were the pale colour of the sea, just before it broke upon the sand. Her face was pale, with only a slight tint of red on her cheeks. Thranduil was often compared to her, and they said that he was a male version of her, that no male could compare to this handsome elfling, even though he was still at a young age. He was already showing signs of what he might look like when he is much older. He too would have maidens swooning at the slightest glimpse of him.

Oropher opened the door slightly, then fully. What they saw was a most shocking sight.

Thranduil was lying face first on the floor in the middle of the room. His soft, golden hair lay limply over his shoulders and some of the locks spilt onto the floor, his breathing was very shallow, and if you did not look close enough, you would think he was dead. But the most shocking sight of all was the poisonous snake, lay coiled on the bed.

The parents dashed towards Thranduil in a panic. They turned him over gently. Earandil came forward placed his fingures on the little one's neck and began feeling for a pulse. It was their, but it was very faint, so faint you could not feel it at once.

Thranduil's lips began to take the colour of a light blue, a sign that he was having trouble to breathe. His face was no longer the usual colour, but took on a grey pallor. His eyes were closed shut, his long eyelashes stood out in contrast to the rest of his face. But what attracted everyone's attention was the bite mark on Thranduil's arm. There was an excess amount of swelling due to the bite and the poison. Earandil knew he did not have much time so he had to work quickly. The first thing he did was to suck the poison out of the wound, then spit it out to get out as much poison as he could. But it was too late, the poison had already entered the bloodstream. If action had been taken sooner, there might've still be able to stop the poison.

Theliel began sobbing at the sight of her son, as Oropher held his wife close to him, whispering soft, elvish words in her ears for comfort even though tears had sprung into his own eyes.

Thingol and Melian did all they could to assist the healer, but there was not much they could do.

Luthien was just staring in shock, as tears ran silently down her cheeks, she was as pale as the sheets on the bed, never has she seen her cousin in such a state before.

Elwing stood off to the one side, watching her husband work. Even though they did not get along well with the Sinda, she was very fond of Thranduil, who couldn't be?

The twins held each other tightly, all they could feel was guilt and remorse, they should never have pulled such a dangerous trick, whether it was just for fun or not. Because of them, Thranduil could lose his life.

Thingol noticed the snake coiled innocently now on in a jar, "How did that get in here?" As though te snake was noticed for the first time.

Everyone looked towards the direction Thingol was staring at and before anyone could reply a shout was heard coming from the bed where Thranduil was now in.

TBC

I hope you all liked this chapter. And please review, all it takes is one click on the button over there in the left corner. I Know, if I get less than five reviews for each chapter then I won't reply until there is five. I think that should do the trick. And just to make it more interesting I will be putting up cliffhangers along the way. See, then it becomes like a game. The more reviews the better for all of us. Oh and Jesus loves all of you.

Till next time

Elven Warrior Princess


	4. Chapter 4: Poison Part 2

**Elfling Mischief**

**Disclaimer: **Same as the first chapter

**A/N: **I would just like to make a huge apology to everyone who waited so long for the continuation, I don't have a real excuse, I just needed to get my gears turning again, well here is the next one and I hope that it is worth the long wait.

**Last chapter:** Since its been so long, I decided to remind what happened in the last chapter. Thranduil woke up finding that he had been bitten by a deadly poisonous spider and everyone found him lying on the floor in a serious condition. The twins are feeling remorseful and the snake had been placed in a jar for further investigation, and as everyone recalls I left you all hanging with a cry that was heard, let us find out about that, shall we? On with the story.

**Chapter 4: Poison part two**

Everyone one looked towards the source of the cry and on the bed everyone found Thranduil writhing on the bed, having a serious fit, he was beginning to foam at the mouth and Earandil was at a loss and so were the other healers that had been summoned.

Theliel was in near panic as she saw her baby boy in so much pain but knew that any interference could be a hindrance to the healers that were working hard to save Thranduil's life. Her mother instincts were screaming at her to at least comfort him but she knew better. '_Oh, please, please let him live. Don't let him be taken away from me, my only child, please keep him safe.'_ She thought as tears ran down her soft, delicate cheeks onto the soft carpet under her feet.

Unknown to her, the same thoughts had been running through Oropher's mind, if anything happens to his son he would not survive and neither would his wife, both knew this. He had a feeling that someone was involved for everyone knew that a snake would not be able to slither all the way from the fields to the palace just to bite a single, innocent elfling, he knew that someone was the culprit and he would not rest until he had found him or her.

By this time everyone, except Thranduil and those who were working to save his life were ushered out into the hall to get out of the way and to carry on with the usual duties which no one could do, not at a time like this, so everyone decided to wait just outside.

The twins stood away from the others, they knew it was their fault that everyone was in this position, and they knew that sooner or later they were going to have to tell their parents and the king and queen of what they had done, it was not going to be pretty especially when they had to tell Thranduil's parents, what was worse was they knew what sort of a temper Oropher had and if he had his way he would probably have looked them up in some distant cell-like hole. They both couldn't help but shudder at such a prospect even though they believe they deserve nothing less.

"Do you think he will survive?" Elrond had to ask as his eyes grew large at just the idea.

"I don't know. One thing is for sure, and that is if he dies, his blood will be on our heads and we could be banished for it." Elros knew that he was being very straight forward at the moment but he would not hide the reality from Elrond or himself.

Elrond's eyes grew even bigger, if that was possible, tears had sprung to his eyes, it had been a very long day, yet it was only now midday, he was slightly hungry and all he could think about was Thranduil and what they had done, "But I don't want to be banished, I don't want to spend the rest of my life in the wilds fending for myself." Tears started running down his face, "I dddon't wwant to be so far away from home never seeing ada or naneth ever again."

"Well, you should've thought of that before you got yourself involved." Snapped Elros, the situation wasn't any easier for him either and with Elrond making him realize what could possibly happen didn't help anything. When he saw his brother sobbing he was feeling even guiltier, he didn't mean to be so harsh, his twin needed him now and he needed his twin.

"Oh, Elrond, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I am just scared for Thranduil and what might happen to us. Please don't cry, I didn't mean what I said. I know we always do things together, and I wouldn't have it any other way. And no matter what happens, I will always love you, El. Wherever you decide to go, you can be sure that I will follow right behind you."

"Really?"

"Really. Since someone has to make sure you don't get into any more trouble."

"Amin meleth le, El."

Elros held his slightly younger twin close, for comfort and for reassurance.

Elwing came over to the twins when she saw how upset they were and held them both tight, offering comfort that only a mother could.

"I'm sure the healers will do everything they can in their power to save the youngling. Do not be troubled, he is well loved and none of them will let him die on a whim. Take comfort in that, you are not alone, you have friends here that will help you. Don't carry such burdens on undeserving shoulders, let us help to bear them."

They both just nodded, knowing their mother was right, but '_not after hearing what we have done._' Thought Elros and Elrond could clearly hear his thoughts as he agreed.

"Come over here where the others are and find comfort in companions."

They dragged their feet along with great heaviness as though they were made from lead. They walked over to Oropher as Elros spoke to him.

"Lord Oropher, whatever happens to Thranduil, just know that both Elrond and I are truly sorry."

Both were surprised to see unbidden tears spring to his stern eyes. And all of a sudden he looked as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, little ones. If anyone should be sorry, it is me." He saw their question in their eyes and quickly answered them, "If I had kept a closer watch on him and if I went to his bed chamber earlier, none of this would've happened."

"No! It's not your fault, my lord. You did all you could and none of us could blame you, none of us could suspect that something like this could've happened." Surprisingly it was Elrond that answered, for he was usually the quiet one that liked to blend in with the background.

"Either way, all we can do is hope for the best." '_And prepare for the worst_.' But he was not going to tell the young twins that, they had enough to deal with. With that, he went over to his almost hysteric wife and put his arm around her for silent strength.

Everything became quiet except for the quiet sobs of Theliel and Luthien who loved Thranduil like her own baby brother and she loved him dearly.

Elwing was trying not to cry, she needed to give the others strength, but that did not stop the silent tears from running down her own cheeks and for that moment she wished she had Earandil there to comfort her, though she would rather have him working to save the elfling's life than to be there comforting her, she knew that the child would need him more than her.

**Hours later**

Some of the occupants of the hall had dispersed as it was already past night, and not a single healer came out to report their progress, which was not a good thing if they couldn't have a single moment without a single healer and it also meant that no progress was being made with Thranduil. The only ones left were Oropher, Theliel, Elwing and the twins who would not leave the hall for one moment in case they missed something, but at this moment they were finding it very hard to keep their heavy eyes open.

"I believe that it was high time that the two of you had some sleep. Come, I will take you to your chambers." She took each one by the hand and led them a little way down the hall, right next to Thranduil's own chambers.

After their mother left the room thinking they were asleep, Elrond sat up feeling that he could no longer fall asleep.

"El, Elros, are you awake?"

"Now I am, but it matters not, for I too find that I cannot sleep, I find myself worried for Thranduil. What if he dies? I am not worried about being banished, I am worried about losing him. He has become a best friend to me these past few days and I can't imagine a life without him." Elros suddenly had a large lump in his throat now that he realized he could lose his best friend this very night because of his foolishness.

"D...Do you remember the day he poured honey in our boots and hair? An...And do you remember how we swam and tried to pull each other under water, and then the mud fight afterwards? The snake thing was a good idea...until now."

"No...the snakes were never a good idea. We knew better, yet we chose to forsake our instincts for the sake of pride and now because of our stupid pride our best friend is hanging on a thread that is about to snap if no one can save..." Elros choked on the last word, during his speech, his tears were flowing helplessly and all that he said caused an even larger lump to form in his throat.

Elrond was now crying without shame, the words of Elros struck a cord, a cord that hurt more than anything else. He wished he could turn back time and know then what he knew now, but he knew there was no point in wishing for such a thing, it would never happen. The guilt was eating him up inside, especially now that he was reminded of his faults. What's more was that he could not imagine the look on his parents' faces, of Thingol and Melian and of Oropher's and Theliel's, it hurt too much to do so.

"If, if Thranduil lived, do you think he would ever forgive us?" That was another thing that was plaguing Elrond's mind, would their friendship ever be the same again?

"I don't know, El, I truly don't know." Elros said with a long-suffering sigh. There were too much thoughts running through his mind, he knew there would be no sleep that night.

At the same time, the others that were in the hallway holding vigil were becoming increasingly worried as each hour ticked by. Questions were running through each mind. How much longer? Will he survive? When did this all begin? Is there a cure?

Oropher had long reach the limit of his patience and did not know how much longer he could take of this. He was about to rise, when he felt a tender hand on his shoulder. It was his wife.

"Please, meleth, don't make a scene, things are bad enough as it is, just wait, it shouldn't be much longer now." Her pleading and reason caused him to reconsider barging into the room.

"Its already been hours...! I'm sorry, you are right, I'm just so worried."

"We all are, but we cannot lose hope, not now and this is not the time to go barging into rooms, interrupting a serious operation that could determine the life and death of our son."

Oropher felt himself blush, thankful for the darkness. His wife was very wise, and their son inherited that same wisdom. Somehow he would become a great ruler, if not the greatest...that's if he lived through this.

Just at that moment the door was flung open, leading into the very room Thranduil was in and a very dishevelled healer came out, a very grave look on his pale face.

tbc

I wonder what news this healer will be bearing. You will just have to wait and see, don't you.

I just want to thank all my reviewers from the last chapter, you guys are the best, thanks for you praise and I do hope that you will continue to enjoy.

Elven Warrior Princess


	5. Chapter 5: What To Do?

**A/N:** I just want to grant everyone my most deepest and sincere apologies, especially to those who has been kept waiting. For a long time I have been contemplating updating and where to go from where I left off. I'm truly sorry and hope you haven't given up waiting. Another thing, I am thinking of changing Theliel's name to Thelien.

This chapter's ratings will be a bit higher as there is a slightly disturbing moment in this chapter, I just hope it won't be too bad that it will gross you out, I just thought that a bit of angst will level it out slightly, so now you have been warned.

I won't keep you much longer, enjoy this next chapter

**Chapter 5: What To Do?**

"I have good news and bad news, the good news is that we finally managed to stabilise Thranduil but the bad news is that there is still too much poison flowing through his system, the only thing that can help is to use an antidote, unfortunately we don't have problems with snakes so we do not have any antidote. Our only option is to somehow create one but we do not have the skill to counteract snake poisoning." Thelien's face paled even more and she looked like she was on the verge of fainting, "What are we going to do?" She asked as Oropher held onto her to keep her steady and for comfort, "Don't worry, love, we will find a way, I just know it." An idea seemed to have come to Luthien, "What about Mithrandir? Surely he can help, he'll..." "And how do you suppose we find him? You know how impossible it is to find him, he could be anywhere in Middle-Earth." Cut in Oropher, he was really beginning to get impatient, in all honesty, if it weren't for Thelien he would've been barging into his son's room and demanding answers. "Even under your very roof." Came a dry response from a very welcome voice.

Җ

In Thranduil's room

Earendil was looking over his patient's small body thinking how innocent he looked but he was more concerned about his grey pallor, he was indeed worried but he wasn't about to give up even if he had to work days on end, 'What I don't understand is how the snake came to be here, surely someone must've brought it here, but the question is who, who would do something like this? And why, he is just a child.'

Җ

The twins' room

There was a stirring in the darkened room, one of the twins looked to be having a nightmare, it appeared to be Elrond; he was tossing around with sweat beading his brow – murmurings could be heard from his lips and his eyes were tightly shut, "No...no please...we didn't mean...no, please..NANA!" Suddenly Elrond's eyes shot open as he shot up, half panting and half sobbing, "El, El, what happened? Are you alright?" Elros asked his brother with obvious worry in his voice. "It was nothing, just a bad dream." "Would you like to tell me about it?" Elrond was reluctant at first then slowly nodded his head in consent, "I dreamt that Thranduil had woken up and was pointing his finger at us saying 'It was them, they did this to me' then suddenly green poison was coming out his eyes and ears and his eyes had turned red then he died. Oropher was furious and wrath with us so he sent us to King Thingol for execution but instead he punished us with a fate worse than death – he exiled us and mom and dad disowned us saying that they didn't want murderers for children and that they don't love us anymore, we reached the, the end of the forest and I saw, hiccup, I saw ada and nana looking at us with such hatred in their eyes that I cried out to nana, hiccup, but they both turned and walked a way – that's when I woke up." Elrond began sobbing again as his older twin rubbed his back comfortingly, "Shh, it was only a dream, ada and nana would never abandon us like that no matter what." Truthfully, Elros didn't know what was going to happen to them but he had no doubt about the love of their parents.

Җ

In the waiting room

"MITHRANDIR, but...how...when?" Oropher stopped his surprised interrogation at the raise of Gandalf's withered hand, "Firstly, I would like something to eat and drink, it has been a terribly long journey and I am rather tired, the questions can come later after we ALL had some rest, see the sun is already rising and I bet none of you had any rest this night and you all look like you could do with some rest." Mithrandir had left no room for argument. At that moment Thelien went over to the wizened wizard and gave him a hug as new hope shone in her eyes along with unshed tears, "It is so good to see you again, old friend." "Likewise, my dear." Thingol took him by the arm and led him to the guest room.

In the guest room

"I am so glad you came, you seem to have the most impeccable timing." Gandalf let out a chuckle as he sat down with a heavy sigh, "I have my ways and means, but come, tell me how things are doing here." "Steady, the forest still flourishes but I have a slight concern for a certain princess." Mithrandir's eyebrows shot up and a gleam of curiosity appeared in his bluish-grey eyes, "Indeed? Would you care to explain?" He looked at Mithrandir then at the carpet underneath, studying the intricate patterns, then with a sigh he spoke, "She has fallen in love." "And that is a crime in this country?" Asked Mithrandir with dryness in his voice, "No, she is indeed at the right age for marriage but the problem is that it's not just anybody, it's a human, Beren, you may have heard of him, he is a wonderer in these lands much like a ranger. Though they don't see each other for a number of years then he would return so I doubt this relationship will last much longer since they don't see each other very often." Thingol looked up at Mithrandir after his short narrative waiting for his response. After a short while he responded, "I have seen him in my travels, we have crossed paths but not very often." "But what do I do about their relationship? If I allow them to wed Luthien will be doomed to live a mortal life, she will no longer live forever on the white shores leaving the rest of us to mourn for her." "I understand what you are going through but you must understand that it would be futile to try and end their relationship because of the great love they share for each other and even if you do succeed your daughter will die of a broken heart., either way you will lose her, as harsh as it seems so I'd advise that you give her the least painful death one where she will die happy." These words obviously ripped at Thingol's heart, "No, I cannot allow my daughter to die, not my Luthien, she will find someone else, I'll make sure of it." With that Thingol left to go see how Thranduil is. By this time the sun had fully risen. Everyone had already begun their daily chores but with a solemn look about them.

Җ

The twins began stirring from their slumber, even though they were still exhausted after the night's events – they got ready as they do every morning. Once they were ready and they had their breakfast, they headed towards Thranduil's room anxious to see how he was doing and if there was any progress.

Walking into the room, they spotted a grey figure standing beside their friend's bed, "MITHRANDIR!" They both cried in unison as they dashed towards the wizard with pure joy on their faces. Mithrandir knelt down on one knee to give both the twins a hug, "And how are my two mischief makers? What mischief have you both been up to lately?" The twins paled visibly at the innocent question, but before he could ask them what was wrong he noticed the slightest of movements made by the figure of the bed.

Җ

TBC

That's it for now, folks, I'll try to update as often as possible. I hope that this chapter wasn't too gross and I hope you all enjoyed it and that I didn't disappoint you TOO much especially with such a terribly long delay. I just want to know from you guys if I should continue with this story or that you don't like it or you hate it then I'll delete it but I would really like some feedback, I'll truly appreciate it.

Till next time.

Elven Warrior Princess


	6. Chapter 6: Panic

A/N: I owe everyone who has been reading this fic of mine my deepest and sincerest apologies and I hope that you will all forgive me for my lack of updates

A/N: I owe everyone who has been reading this fic of mine my deepest and sincerest apologies and I hope that you will all forgive me for my lack of updates. Honestly, I was going to give up on it and leave it where it is and just forget about it. Then I remembered that when I first started this story I had every intention of finishing it, now I am more determined than ever to see this baby through. It shouldn't matter how many reviews I get, what matters is that I share with you my ideas and to just enjoy writing and playing around with the characters. I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me and continue from where we left off. I'm rating from here on T just for in case

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters, they all belong to Tolkien. Who you don't recognise are my characters and if you wish to use them ask permission first.

Last time on Elfling Mischief: **Chapter 5: What To Do?**

"I have good news and bad news, the good news is that we finally managed to stabilise Thranduil but the bad news is that there is still too much poison flowing through his system, the only thing that can help is to use an antidote, unfortunately we don't have problems with snakes so we do not have any antidote. Our only option is to somehow create one but we do not have the skill to counteract snake poisoning." Thelien's face paled even more and she looked like she was on the verge of fainting, "What are we going to do?" She asked as Oropher held onto her to keep her steady and for comfort, "Don't worry, love, we will find a way, I just know it." An idea seemed to have come to Luthien, "What about Mithrandir? Surely he can help, he'll..." "And how do you suppose we find him? You know how impossible it is to find him, he could be anywhere in Middle-Earth." Cut in Oropher, he was really beginning to get impatient, in all honesty, if it weren't for Thelien he would've been barging into his son's room and demanding answers. "Even under your very roof." Came a dry response from a very welcome voice.

Elrond was reluctant at first then slowly nodded his head in consent, "I dreamt that Thranduil had woken up and was pointing his finger at us saying 'It was them, they did this to me' then suddenly green poison was coming out his eyes and ears and his eyes had turned red then he died. Oropher was furious and wrath with us so he sent us to King Thingol for execution but instead he punished us with a fate worse than death – he exiled us and mom and dad disowned us saying that they didn't want murderers for children and that they don't love us anymore, we reached the, the end of the forest and I saw, hiccup, I saw ada and nana looking at us with such hatred in their eyes that I cried out to nana, hiccup, but they both turned and walked a way – that's when I woke up." Elrond began sobbing again as his older twin rubbed his back comfortingly, "Shh, it was only a dream, ada and nana would never abandon us like that no matter what." Truthfully, Elros didn't know what was going to happen to them but he had no doubt about the love of their parents.

"No, I cannot allow my daughter to die, not my Luthien, she will find someone else, I'll make sure of it." With that Thingol left to go see how Thranduil is. By this time the sun had fully risen. Everyone had already begun their daily chores but with a solemn look about them.

The twins began stirring from their slumber, even though they were still exhausted after the night's events – they got ready as they do every morning. Once they were ready and they had their breakfast, they headed towards Thranduil's room anxious to see how he was doing and if there was any progress.

Walking into the room, they spotted a grey figure standing beside their friend's bed, "MITHRANDIR!" They both cried in unison as they dashed towards the wizard with pure joy on their faces. Mithrandir knelt down on one knee to give both the twins a hug, "And how are my two mischief makers? What mischief have you both been up to lately?" The twins paled visibly at the innocent question, but before he could ask them what was wrong he noticed the slightest of movements made by the figure of the bed.

Now on with the story at long last.

**Chapter 6: Panic**

Thranduil's head was tossing side to side and, his fingers clutching the blankets and sweat was pouring down his forehead and cheeks.

"His fever is escalating rapidly. QUICK!! You two, go get Earandil and Miluion and make haste, it will be quicker if you separate." Mithrandir said after feeling Thranduil's forehead.

Both twins dashed away to do as they were told. Elros ran in search of his father. He checked the throne room but couldn't spot him any where. He tried the king's study but still no sign of his father anywhere. He was just on his way to checking his parent's bed chambers when, in his haste, found himself crashing into someone and landing rather unceremoniously on his posterior.

"I'm..." Looking up, he saw none other than Oropher. " I'm sooo sorr..."

"Never mind, no harm was done. Mind telling me where you are going as though a balrog was on your tail?" "My dad, I was looking for my ada, something is wrong with Thranduil and I need to find him." Elros said breathlessly. Oropher felt as though his legs were going to buckle and give way at Elros' words. "What's wrong with Thranduil, what's wrong with my son!?" "Mithrandir said that his fever is rising real quickly and told us to find my adar and Miluion. Please, can you tell where I can find him?" Oropher's head was spinning and he found it hard to focus on what the child was saying. "Sir, sir, please sir, it's important that I find him now." Finally Oropher managed to snap himself out of his trance, quickly he nodded, "I found him outside sitting on the garden bench with king Thingol, you might find him there."

With a quick thanks he sprinted off towards the royal gardens praying that his father was still there.

Җ

Meanwhile, Elrond managed to find the king's head healer, Miluion in one of the healing wards. "Miluion, Miluion, come quick, it's Thranduil, something's wrong with him!" Elrond did not need to say more as the healer was already striding, almost running towards Thranduil's bed chambers, his robe flapping behind him even before Elrond could finish his sentence. Elrond had to jog to keep up with the hastily departing healer.

Miluion didn't wait for permission to enter the room as he strode towards the bed. He took one look at the tossing child almost losing his passive façade and it took all of his iron will to no show any emotion. "Alright, we will need to fill up the bath tub, strip off his clothes and get him into that bath with all speed, I will get some Athelas."

Everyone who was in the bedroom, mainly Mithrandir, Earandil and Miluion rushed to their self-appointed tasks.

The twins were forced to wait outside to allow the ones inside to do their work without them being in the way.

Elros let out a sigh. All that has happened and was happening was beginning to take its toll on the twins. "I can't believe that all this is happening, it all feels like one long, horrible nightmare." Elros slumped against the wall and slid to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and placing his head on his knees. Elrond joined his brother on the floor and hugging him close, "Don't worry, we'll get through this and everything will be ok again, you'll see."

Elros looked up with tears in his eyes moving out of Elrond's grasp and whispered harshly, "You still don't get it, do you? Nothing will be the same again. Thranduil might be dying in there because of us. What do you think everyone is going to do to us once they find out that it was us that put the snake there and it was us that killed our best friend? They won't kill us that would not be punishment enough. No, they will banish us. Banish us from every elven realm that was ever made and will be made, then they will banish us from Valinor, never to enter eternity. We will be left to wander aimlessly until...until who knows when, maybe for all eternity because what we did is unthinkable and unforgivable. No, Elrond, you are wrong, nothing will ever be the same for us again, in fact things will just get worse."

Elrond didn't respond, he just lowered and allowed tears to drip from his cheeks and nose.

Everything fell silent, all that could be heard was the occasional sniffle and sob.

Җ

Oropher was walking along the forest path not far from the palace, he was deep in thought. In fact, it took all of his determination not to force himself into his son's room and holding on tight to his only son. Theliel was right, that wouldn't solve anything, it would just make things worse.

He had decided to take a walk instead of waiting outside Thranduil's room because he didn't want thoughts of the worst to occupy his mind instead he decided that he needed the fresh air and the comforting presence of the trees. Even though the trees tried their best to comfort him, they couldn't erase the thoughts of his sick child from his mind.

Hearing soft footsteps behind him, he turned to find king Thingol walking up towards him, concern etched on his fair features. Reaching out his hand and placing it on the worried father's shoulder he spoke, "It seems, mellon nin, that you and I have something in common." "And that is?" Oropher asked incredulously. "Our children, our love and concern for them. We're both afraid of losing them." A hint of despair crept into the proud king's voice, Oropher could only stare at Thingol, wondering what he meant, "You won't lose your daughter, princess Luthien. Unless I am misinformed, she is not ill and therefore she cannot dying." Thingol let out a heavy sigh, "Can I trust you with a secret? I don't want everybody to know of this yet." That statement had piqued Oropher's curiosity considerably, after a while he answered, "You have my word and my honour." Thingol looked deep into Oropher's eyes searching for any hint of deception, finding none he began to say, "Luthien has fallen in love with an edain, Beren his name is, but what she sees in him I do not know." Oropher's eyebrows rose, surprise clearly written on his face, Thingol ignored this and carried on, "I spoke to Mithrandir about it..." "What did he say?" "He said that I should let her go and marry Beren if she wants, he said rather let her die happy than fade away because of a broken heart. Either way, I'll lose her." Tears began to pool in his eyes but he was determined not to let them fall, he was king after all, and kings never cry, at least they're not supposed to, they're supposed to be strong and look strong for the people no matter what. But today, Thingol didn't feel like a king, he felt like a sad, grief-stricken father who was about to lose his only daughter, "I...I." He swallowed and tried again, "Oropher, for the first time in my life I'm afraid, so very afraid and at a loss." Oroprher looked at Thingol with the look, seemingly for the first time in ages, of sympathy, gripped the hand that was still on his shoulder, "I swear that this secret will not leave my mouth, and should everyone find out about this, it won't be because of me." In that moment the two beings looked at each other with empathy, understanding and respect.

Җ

By the insistence of their husbands and father, the three women: queen Melian, Theliel and Luthien went out for a ride to keep their minds off Thranduil and other issues that have arisen.

Melian was the first one to break the silence, "Today is such a beautiful day, I'm glad that the ellen managed to talk us into this." She looked to the other two but all she got was a small nod from Theliel and a slight smile from Luthien. Melian sighed, 'So much for keeping our minds occupied,' Then out loud, "You girls remember how we used to go riding all the time, you were still very young then, Luthien." "That was a long time ago I must've been approximately 100 years old." Luthien's eyes became solemn she had no doubt what her relationship with Beren was doing to her parents and she had never felt so torn in her entire life before, but she knew that she could never be happy as long as Beren wasn't by her side. She loved her parents, too. They were always such a close-knit family, their bond made stronger by the fact that all they had was each other.

Theliel lost interest in the conversation at hand, all she could think about was Thranduil she felt something was seriously wrong with him and just wanted to gallop as quickly as the horse could back towards the palace and see how her son was doing. "He needs me." The other two ellyn looked at her in surprise, Theliel hadn't realized that she had spoken out loud but she was determined to ride back with or without her two friends, "Thranduil needs me, I have to go back, there's something wrong...I can feel it." Melian looked at her with pity and said in a comforting voice, "Alright, we believe you, and we'll all ride back together with haste." With that the three of them turned their horses and galloped as fast as they could back to the palace.

Җ

Meanwhile back in Thranduil's bed chamber, there was total chaos and desperation to break Thranduil's fever. While Mithrandir was filling the bath tub with cold water, Earandil was stripping Thranduil of his damp clothes and carried him off to the bath tub. As soon as they got him inside the tub, Miluion had arrived with the Athelas as set out to crushing the leaves and boiling them. In no time the air was filled with the soothing smell of the Athelas.

All three of them had taken a piece of cloth each and quickly began wiping the child down with the cold water. Things were beginning to look bad for Thranduil and just when the three of them were about to give up, the fever broke.

Quickly towelling him off, Earandil put new clothes on him and put him in bed with thick blankets over him. Miluion began making a paste from the leftover Athelas leaves in order to spread it over the snake bite, which had swollen considerably and puss was beginning to ooze through. After Miluion wiped away the puss and allowed it to bleed for a bit in hopes that the blood will drain some of the poison out, he spread the paste over the bite and replaced the bandage, "Now we will have to get the Athelas down his throat without him choking." The other two responded by lifting Thranduil into a sitting position and gently support his head so that his neck curved upwards and his mouth was partially open.

With painstakingly slowness, Miluion poured the Athelas down Thranduil's throat a little bit at a time, Mithrandir massed Thranduil's throat in order to help the medicine go down.

After what seemed to take ages, Mithrandir and Earandil finally eased Thranduil back to his lying position. Miluion allowed himself to sink into a nearby chair in relief, "Hannon le, Mithrandir, if not for your quick thinking and wits, we would've lost this little one today." "Don't thank me yet, I fear our young Thranduil is not out of the woods yet and his fever is still high enough to cause concern, the best we can do is keep an eye on him and find an antidote as soon as possible. Have you still got the snake, Earandil?" "Yes, it's kept in a bottle in the lab." "Very good, then if you don't mind, I would like to take a look at this snake and its poison and see what I can come up with." "Shall I see to it that tea is brought to you?" "That would be a warm welcome indeed, my good healer."

Mithrandir stepped outside the room and found an unusual sight before him. It was the twins of course. They had managed to fall asleep, with Elrond's head resting on Elros' shoulder and Elros' head resting on top of Elrond's, they each had their arms wrapped around one another. Mithrandir couldn't help but smile fondly at them, "Come on, you two, the sun is lowering and I can bet that neither of you had a bite to eat." He shook them gently, Elros was the first to awaken and shortly Elrond followed, rubbing their eyes and yawning they looked up to see Mithrandir smiling down at them, but that smile quickly disappeared when he saw signs that they had been crying, 'These twins have gone through more than a child their age should these past few days.' "The two of you best get washed up and get ready for dinner, you both must be starving." As if on cue, both their stomachs growled and both appeared to blush, "I guess that answers that, now run along and freshen up."

Before long everyone was sitting at the dining-room table, except for Miluion, who was keeping an eye on Thranduil and Mithrandir who was doing some research in the library.

There was a solemn atmosphere and no one really felt like eating, each deep in thought. As soon as the women got back, they heard what had happened with Thranduil and how they managed to get his fever down. But relief wouldn't come to them, knowing that Thranduil was still far from recovering.

Dinner proceeded in silence, no one attempting to make conversation. Finally, when dinner was over Luthien offered to take a tray of food to Mithrandir and Theliel took a tray to Miluion, mainly to see her son and found out how he is doing.

Theliel knocked on the door and entered when Miluion gave his permission. She found him sitting beside the bed reading what looked to be a medical book. The only light was left by a single lamp and two candles, one on each bedside table. "How is he doing?" Miluion looked up from the book he was reading, "He's stabilised now and resting." Then looking into her eyes, he continued, "Our time is becoming more and more limited, if we don't get the antidote on time..." Theliel stared back at him, tears trickling silently down her soft cheeks, with understanding, "He'll die." Miluion stood up and placed both his hands on her shoulders, "Don't give into despair, remember, hope springs eternal. There is always hope as long as your child draws breath." She nodded mutely, grateful for his comforting words, then, surprising them both, she pulled him into a hug, "Thank you, thank you for everything that you've done." He merely rubbed her back then released her, "Just remember what I told you." With that he wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "Now, you are going to have to be strong for your son, he'll need all the strength he can get to pull through." He said with kindness. The two of them watched Thranduil with new hope, they all knew that Mithrandir will never stop looking for the antidote as long as he can help it.

Җ

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: Renewed Hope

A/N: Here is another chapter up

A/N: Here is another chapter up. Hope you guys will enjoy.

Disclaimer: The only characters I own so far are Theliel and Miluion.

**Chapter 7: Renewed Hope**

The rays of the sun slowly edged across the pages as Mithrandir read through what seemed like the 100th book and yet he still found no answers, "Confound these books!" He muttered to himself, "Where is a recipe for antidotes when you need one." He raised himself achingly from his chair and stretched his aching back, there was audible popping sounds coming from his stiff joints, "What good is having a library when you haven't got any useful books?" His frustration increasing with each passing minute.

Hearing a knock at the door he went towards the door, opened it with more force than was necessary and spoke rather brusquely, "What!! Can't you see...," When he saw who was standing there he quickly changed his tone, "I'm sorry, Theliel, it's been a long and arduous night, please come in." He stepped away from the door to allow Theliel to enter, "I'm sorry for disturbing you I just thought that you could do with a cup of tea." "I would prefer something a little stronger but tea will do just fine." Theliel noticed for the first time that the floor was littered with piles and piles of books, some still laid open, "I gather from your expression that you haven't succeeded in finding an antidote yet." "I know that it was mentioned that norecords were being kept since snake bites are so rare in these parts but I was hoping that I could find something that would aid my search for an antidote, no such luck as of yet."

With that, the wizard slumped back into his chair. Theliel walked towards one of the books that was lying open and started paging through it, "If you can't find anything, is there no other way to find the antidote?" Theliel looked up from the book she was glancing through almost pleading him with her eyes for him to say that there was, "There is another way...but," He stopped her when she was just about to speak, "But it may prove to be difficult and it may take even longer." When he saw despair creep into her eyes he quickly reassured her, "I will do whatever it takes to find the antidote even if it means creating one, be assured I will not give up. Now if you will excuse me I got to find a cure for a certain little boy." With that he bent over his task at hand and began his search once again. Theliel took one last look at the wizard and left the lab to see how Thranduil was doing.

Җ

Elrond was the first to awaken and even though he was exhausted from another long, sleepless night he couldn't seem to go back to sleep.

Elros began stirring from his slumber but by the looks of the dark rings under his eyes he also didn't get much sleep. In fact, it had been days since either of them got any proper sleep, "Morning already?" Elros asked while yawning and stretching at the same time, "It feels like I had just fallen asleep." The twins got up from their beds and sluggishly got ready for the day.

They made their way towards the dining-room table yawning as they went along. "Have you boys not been getting enough sleep lately?" They heard their mother, Elwing ask. They both shook their heads meekly while standing in the doorway towards the dining-room. Elwing's heart went out to them, she knew that Thranduil's poisoning would affect them but she never anticipated this much. Their expressions were haggard, their clothes were creased and their hair was messy. But what concerned Elwing the most was their eyes, they were bloodshot and dark rings were encircling their eyes. Normally elves did not need all that much sleep, but considering that fact that these were merely elflings that still needed their sleep and the fact that even elves had their limitations.

"Come, come over here and sit next to me and have something to eat, you will need to keep your strengths up." Elros and Elrond did as they were told even though they weren't feeling all that hungry. Everyone continued to eat but the atmosphere was very much like it was the night before.

When breakfast was over, Theliel and Luthien once again took some food up to Miluion and Mithrandir.

Elwing had instructed the twins to spend the day outside, it was not good for them to stay cooped up inside for that period of time they needed the fresh air. The two walked solemnly towards the forest each one deep in thought.

They found themselves heading towards the pool, the very same one they played in with Thranduil before the whole incident. "Don't you wish you could just turn back time to the very moment we spent playing here with Thranduil?" It was Elros who broke the silence, "Yes, but what's the point of wishing, it's never going to happen." Once again silence had descended upon the two. All they did was stare into the sparkling water and thinking back on the day the three of them threw each other with mud and splashing each other in the pool.

Җ

Back inside the palace, or more specifically just outside Thranduil's room, Theliel knocked on the door and entered. She once again found Miluion sitting in his usual sleep dozing. Theliel quiely walked towards him and gently touched his shoulder so as to not startle him. Miluion blinked slowly and looked to see who had awoken him, "I must've dozed off." He quickly got up and checked on his patient again, "Hmmm, there doesn't seem to be any changes, he's still stabilized which is a good sign." "Here, I brought you breakfast, you best eat it before it gets cold." Miluion took the tray from her, "Hannon le."

Theliel nodded and walked towards the bed. She took one of Thranduil's icy cold hands in one of hers, she sat down on the edge of the bed and began stroking Thranduil's head with the other one, "His sleep is not very peaceful, he clenches his eyes and his hands." Miluion nodded, "It's the effects of the poison, it will continue to cause him to have nightmares as long as it ravishes his body, every now and the I have seen his mouth moving, but what he is saying I cannot make out."

At that moment Oropher walked into the room and strode towards the opposite side of his wife. Miluion got up to give the small family some privacy, he decided to go and check if he could aid Mithrandir in finding an antidote.

Now left alone Theliel looked towards Oropher who had taken Thranduil's other hand in both of his. She was shocked at the amount of emotion shining through his eyes, she realised that Oropher shared her pain and was going through the same torture as she was; he just hid his more, for her sake and everyone else's. She stopped stroking Thranduil's head and placed her hand on top of her husband's hands that was still holding his son's. He looked up from his son to stare into Theliel's eyes, "I know I never showed it all that often, but I do love my son, I always have and I always will, and to see him like this tears me up inside, my biggest fear is losing him." Oropher's short speech had shocked her even more she had never heard her husband speak like this, not even to her. Once she got over her shock she gave a small smile and squeezed his hands gently, "At least we still have each other, and together we will pull through this, as long as we can rely on each other and each other's strength. Thranduil needs us now more than ever we need to be strong for him." Oropher nodded and returned the smile with a slight one of his own.

If someone had to walk in they would see a perfect picture of a loving family that would go to any ends for each other

Җ

Earandil had also decided to loan his aid in finding a cure. Once he walked into the lab he found Mithrandir and Miluion hunched over a couple of books, "Anything? Startled, they both looked up then quickly composed themselves, it would not do to show how Earandil managed to sneak up on them, wouldn't be good for their reputation.

Mithrandir sighed, "Nay, still nothing, we checked just about every book SEVERAL times." Earandil walked further into the room, picked up a discarded book and sat near the window, "Surely there has to be something in these books that can help us." Miluion stood up from where he sat on the floor and nearly fell back down, his legs had gone numb from sitting on the floor, "Yes, well, we still haven't found anything and...AAAH!!" Both rushed towards their friend in panic, "What, what is it!?" Asked Earandil with concern, "My legs, they're coming back to life." Mithrandir offered him a chair and helped him slowly towards it, "Thank you, I'm alright now, really, it's merely pins and needles, they'll pass quick enough, we should continue looking." After making sure he was really alright the other two went back to looking through books.

In what seemed like no time at all the letters became more and more difficult to read. Mithrandir looked up from the book he was currently looking through, "The sun is setting and another day is almost over." Both Earandil and Miluion looked outside and saw that the wizard was right, it was quickly growing darker, "I think we should take a break, we've been looking for hours we need a fresh start." Earandil advised.

"No, every hour waste is an hour closer to death for Thranduil." Objected Mithrandir, "But we cannot go on, the light is failing and you are weary, I can see it. You spent all night and all day searching." "And I will carry on doing so if I have to, I promised Theliel that I won't give up and I don't intend to, I will carry on searching non-stop if I have to." "And what if there isn't a book here that can help us? We're only wasting our time."

As the argument continued no one noticed that a pair of ears heard everything that was said, "El, we shouldn't be listening in on other people's conversation, mother says it's rude." Elrond whispered nervously, "Shush, I can't hear what they're saying besides we're only finding out how far they got with helping Thranduil since no one will tell us everything."

Shortly afterwards, the two tiptoed away to clean up and go for dinner.

Җ

"Quiet, both of you, this argument is not helping anyone!!" Miluion had to raise his voice in order to be heard over the other two, lowering his voice he continued, "Going through these books is no help either clearly we need to try a different route." "What do you suggest we do then?" asked Earandil, "I suggest we find our own way to make an antidote." Mithrandir spoke, "That could take time, and that is one thing we do not have much of."

"Why don't we split the task?" Suggested Earandil, "One of us works on the antidote and the other two carries on looking through the books, that way we'll work twice as fast and hopefully we'll find the cure in no time." The other two looked at each other. Yes it was a good plan and they all agreed on it. Earandil would be the one to work on the antidote for his skill in healing and medicine was exceptional some even said that he was the best healer in Middle-Earth. Miluion was left to pick up the books on the floor and bring them to the library as Mithrandir poured himself and Miluion a glass of wine. Soon both became engrossed in looking for answers.

Җ

Thingol sat on the garden-bench contemplating the past, present, future and everything in-between as he was wont to do since finding out about Luthien's love for a human, a HUMAN. His heart broke every time he thought about her. Melian often sat next to him, sometimes they spoke and sometimes they just sat in silence not needing to say anything.

Thingol spotted his wife walking towards him she looked so surreal in the glow of the moonlight that it was hard to believe that she was flesh and blood just like him. Ever since he first laid eyes on her he could not comprehend how beautiful she was and that never changed one bit, she still took his breath away.

"May I join you?" She asked sweetly.

"You ask me that every time you come here. Of course you may. My answer has never changed and it never will." He took her hand, kissed it and gently used it to pull her down so that she would sit next to him.

"I know I just love asking it every time." Thingol couldn't help but smile, Melian was so full of surprises that she still caught him off guard at times. Luthian must've inherited that from her and it became more evident when she announced her love and devotion for Beren to her parents.

"She's grown so fast it's hard to believe." At his wife's statement Thingol spied their daughter through the trees dancing to the music only she could hear. It was not the first time that they spotted her in fact, it was almost every night, "She looks so happy and content but she's not entirely, I can see that she is worried about Thranduil."

"As are we all, he has brought so much joy and laughter in our realm since the day he was born, nothing or no one could dampen his spirits. Always a happy child..." Thingol wandered into thought again and Melian merely nodded. The couple sat watching their daughter silently as she danced in the light of the moon and her feet carrying her gracefully as her dress swirled in every direction.

Җ

Later that night the twins, after saying goodnight to everyone, sat up in their beds talking. Elrond was the first one to voice his concerns, "They can't find an antidote. What if they never find it?"

"Then Thranduil dies, but we won't let that happen, there has to be something we can do." The twins began to think of ways to save their friend, "Wait a minute, Elrond, I got it." "Got what?" "An idea, I just remembered something, I might have figured out a way of not only saving Thranduil but also to redeem ourselves."

Җ

TBC


	8. Chapter 8: Swirling Emotions

A/N: Hey, I'm back with another chapter

A/N: Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they keep me going. Hope y'all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of Tolkien's characters, only my own.

**Chapter 8: ****Swirling Emotions**

"What are you talking about? We don't have an antidote." Elrond was puzzled over what Elros had said.

"We don't have the antidote, but my book might have. How else do you think I knew so much about the Coil snake? I read about them in the book adar gave me, it should tell us what to do when bitten by one and what medicines to use." '_Too bad I couldn't remember which snake was the poisonous one and which one isn't_.'

"Great! Except how is that going to make up for what we did to Thranduil?"

"Don't you see? If we show them the book and show them how to make the antidote, not only will we be forgiven but we'd be heroes." Elros' eyes sparkled with excitement and new hope.

"I don't know, what we did was pretty bad and not even I can forgive myself. What makes you think that everyone else will accept our apologies and forget about what we done?"

"We got to at least try, if we don't we'll never know and Thranduil could still die, then we'll be in even more trouble."

"If you say so, where is the book then?"

Elros lit up one of the lamps, went towards the sack in where he left some of the things he brought with and started rummaging through, tossing a few things around.

"HEY!! Watch where you're throwing your shoes."

Elros quickly turned towards his brother, who was still sitting in his bed rubbing his head, "Sorry." He turned back towards what he was doing, "Ah ha, here it is."

Elrond literally sprung out of bed and joined his brother on the floor, "Do you really think we'll find the antidote in there?"

Elros shrugged, "We can only hope, I did come across a few while paging through it the first time, not all the poisonous snakes had an antidote though, but it's worth a look."

Slowly Elros began paging through the "C" section. Occasionally they would come across a tiny picture of a scull and cross-bones that indicated which of the snakes were poisonous. The twins felt their hearts beating rapidly and their breathing became shaky gasps, this did, after all, mean life and death for all three of them.

"Coil...Coil...Coil, here, Coil snake. Let's read what it says."

Җ

In another room a lamp was also burning. The occupant of said room was still very much awake despite the hour and was busy mixing a number of chemicals, his long black hair tied into a ponytail to keep the hair out of his face, "Just one, tinyyyy...drop." Earandil murmured to himself, he had used every herb that was available with the added small dose of poison from the snake and wrote down each mixture he made and also labelled each special paper that was designed for testing chemicals and such.

"Now, all that's left to do is wait till morning." Earandil sighed he could only hope he had a winner. He stood up and made his way towards his sleeping chamber making sure the door was locked after all the culprit could still be out there and could sabotage all his hard work. Why would anyone want to kill a child was beyond him. What was their motive? Was Thranduil even the one they were targeting? All these unanswered questions didn't make things any easier but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like the answers.

Slowly opening the door to his room, he crept towards the bed so as to not wake Elwing, put his sleeping clothes on and slowly climbed into bed. Elwing immediately sighed and turned to face him but she was still asleep. Earandil gazed at his wife, ever thankful that he found her and for the two beautiful children they had, "What have I done to deserve you and the boys? What would I ever do if I was in Oropher's shoes and it was one of my sons that instead of Thranduil that was fighting for his life?" He whispered more to himself and shuddered at the thought, he wouldn't think of it. Elwing just murmured something in her sleep and went still. Earandil held her in his arms and fell asleep.

Җ

The sun had once again risen, waking up the palace occupants. Oropher couldn't quite fathom where he was before memories of the night before came rushing in. He blinked his eyes and groggily raised his head, he found his neck had gone stiff from the awkward position and groaned, he was definitely going to have one major tension headache. Looking down, he found that he was still holding one of Thranduil's tiny hands in his much larger ones and his wife's still rested atop of his.

"Good morning, sleepy." Came a slightly croaky voice from the other side of the bed.

"Morning, you sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected, you?"

"The same, I just fear that sleeping in this position is going to have its consequences."

Theliel nodded and turned to Thranduil. There didn't seem to be any changes but when she leaned closer she could hear his breathing had become raspier and shallower, "Oh, Thranduil, my baby." She began stroking his head like she did the night before, "Just when I thought I had no tears left to cry." She said as she wiped her eyes with her other hand.

Oropher could now also hear the rasping coming from his son, "Those three better find an antidote or they will pay the price for failure."

"Oropher, they're doing the best they can and we just have to trust that they will come up with something its no good getting worked up about this."

"I have every reason to; this is my son's life we're talking about." He said rather harshly.

"He's my son too, you know. Don't you dare think that I care about him any less than you do." Theliel spoke with the same amount of harshness.

"And don't you dare tell me what to think and what to say, I'm not your inferior!" With that he got up and walked out brusquely leaving a shocked wife behind.

As he strode down the hallway he could hear his wife's sobs but he ignored them and continued on his way towards the forest where he needed to think and sort his own emotions out.

Җ

Earandil was on his way to check up on Thranduil before going back to the laboratory to see what the results of his mixtures was when he heard the sobbing coming from Thranduil's room. Earandil quickened his pace hoping against hope that the worst hadn't come to be.

Entering the room he found Theliel leaning over the child shoulders shaking and every now and then she let out a gut-wrenching sob.

"Theliel, what's the matter? What happened?" When he got no response from her, he went over towards the bed to see what was causing such distress for Theliel. Looking over Thranduil, he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, all events considered. Checking his pulse, it was small and rapid but there. Checking to make sure he was still breathing, which he was albeit shallowly and rasping sounds to be heard. All these findings put his fears to rest. The worst hadn't happened.

Sighing with relief he place a hand on Theliel's shaking back, "Theliel, what happened, why these tears?" He hoped that his tone of voice would convince her to open up. Moving away for a second he placed the chair just in front of her and took one of her hands which he began to massage his thumb over in soothing circles.

Once she managed to calm her sobs and minimize the spasms she managed to look at him through swollen eyes, "I..." She swallowed and tried again, "I don't know where to begin..." Her struggle for words was clearly seen on her face.

"The beginning is always the best place." He said while gripping her hand a little tighter for comfort and support, something Oropher should've been doing not him!

Theliel took a deep breath and tried again, "I'm just so worried about Thranduil; when I heard his struggle for breath for the first time this morning. The reality of the whole situation struck me like lightning, for once I felt so helpless, for the first time in my life I can't take him in my arms and tell him that it's going to be alright, I won't let anything happen to him – like I used to do. But now I can't, I can't take his pain away, I can't kiss the hurt all better, all I can do is watch and it's killing me little by little. What's more is Oropher thinks he's the only one that is suffering, he swore revenge on you, Mithrandir and Miluion should the three of you not find an antidote. I told him that you are trying your best and that we can trust you and that he shouldn't get so worked up. He wouldn't listen to me...he barged out of here saying that I shouldn't dare tell him what to do or what to say, he's not inferior to me." She let out another sob as her words came out in torrents, "I need him so badly, now more than ever but he doesn't understand that, he just, he always thinks that he's the only one that has the rights to do whatever he wants and to say whatever he wants not thinking that he's hurting me...us in the process." Then in a whisper, "Thranduil often came to me and asked me if his ada loves him. I always assured him that he did even though he didn't show it all that often. I mean, what does that say about a father when their child in all innocence questions his father's love? Then after we have the discussion Thranduil will always tell me how much he adores Oropher and I can see the love and sincerity in his eyes. He's always been a loving child." Theliel couldn't hold back the tears any longer and broke down.

Earandil didn't know what to say; too many emotions were swirling around in his head: sympathy, sadness, anger, frustration, etc. He gently took Theliel into his arms and comforted her as much as he could. After a while he spoke, "Listen, I have to get back to the lab and check on the results but I'll send one of the servants to give you some sweetened herbal tea." When he felt a small nod against his chest he slowly let her go and holding her at arm's length, he asked, "Will you be alright?" Theliel only nodded again and Earandil made his way towards the lab.

Җ

Outside in the royal gardens Luthien was picking a variety of flowers for the dining-room table, she already had a chain of white flowers in her hair. Humming to herself her thoughts turned to Beren as they often did.

To her he was the most handsome man to have walked the earth. There was something appealing about his ruggedness and some of the scars he bore. True that he wasn't fair or lithe like all the male elves she knew. He was different, not someone that you would come across everyday. Her knees went weak every time she thought about him, his smile, his strong physique, the way he spoke, his intense brown eyes and even his beard. She loved everything about him; he even had the personality to go with it. Always kind, loving and gently, it would take an awful lot to make him angry especially if it concerned Luthien.

Luthien sighed, she was in total bliss, but then her thoughts would turn to her parents. How could she choose between them and Beren? She loved all of them and would do anything for them. But Beren, he made her so happy and she felt safe with him, he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But then she would be separated for her parents, her family for the rest of her life. Perhaps someday they would all be together again for all of eternity and she would never have to choose between them again. For many a night these thoughts would keep her awake and caused her much distress, but all she could do was hold onto the hope that she would be reunited with her family again and be with Beren as well.

Luthien was so deep in thought that she didn't realise that she had picked too many flowers and she had to hold the bunch in both hands Oh well, whatever was left over she could always keep in her room.

She didn't feel much like going into the palace just yet, not with the sun shining so brightly and the birds chirping away in the treetops. Luthien decided to dance like she always did and just let her worries disappear into the rhythm that took control of her feet and get lost in the music only her heart could hear.

Җ

Mithrandir and Miluion had been spending all of their time into looking through the books in the library only very few times did they take a break to drink something or eat. Both were getting even more frustrated even they weren't before.

"Why don't you elves ever keep anything useful in this library!?" The wizard's frustration was growing as his temper's fuse was growing shorter.

"Because we never had problems with snakes before?" Miluion's temper was also getting shorter by the minute and Mithrandir's complaints weren't helping.

"You should have still been prepared for an occasion like this, it would've proven useful."

"We never expected a snake would crawl all the way from the fields just to come and visit a little elfling, they're too far away to bother with us so we never thought it would be necessary to keep an antidote or a record of one!"

"Just goes to show how wise you elves really are! Even if they can't travel all the way here, you still could, and what if you happened on a snake in the fields and got bitten, didn't you think it would've been useful to have an antidote with you!?"

"Normally, when we travel so far out we go on horseback and horses make enough noise to frighten away the snakes!"

"Not always, there have been occasions where horses got spooked by snakes, what do you think would've happened if one of the elves fell off his horse and the snake decided to bite!?"

"The snake wouldn't be around long enough; the thing would probably slither away in fear!"

"Then what if in their fear they decided to bite you!! That's how they react when they think they are being attacked; it's their instinct to protect themselves!!"

"Even if they did decide to strike out, they could never defend themselves against a knife, sword or even arrow!!"

"You wouldn't be quick enough to even land your first strike; they're lightning quick you wouldn't stand a chance!!"

"Have you never heard of the renowned speed and accuracy of the elves, the thing wouldn't even be able to open its mouth before its dead!!"

Suddenly the door swung open, "What's all this arguing?! I could hear you all the way down the hall!"

Mithrandir answered for the both of them, "Nothing to concern yourself over, my dear Earandil, we were just having a minor discussion. I apologize if we disturbed you."

"Yes well, whatever you were discussing just keep it down. You don't want all of Doriath wondering what on Arda is going on."

The other two nodded rather sheepishly and went about browsing through the books again. Earandil left them to it and carried on down to the lab.

Җ

Earandil quickly unlocked and opened the door to the lab, his hand almost shaking with anxiety. He had to believe the answers laid on one of those papers. Stepping closer and closer towards the table he had been working on he slowly looked over each paper.

"No, no; not one; not one single chemical changed colour. How can that be? I tried every single herb I can find in here." His whispers were on the verge of hysteria and he felt as though he was on the verge of tears, "I tried everything I could. Nothing! Not a single thing! How could one antidote be so allusive? It's almost ridiculous."

In his despair he put his head in his hands and clenched his eyes shut. This wasn't right. He went over the notes he made but found nothing that he could've done wrong; he was almost certain he did everything down to the last par.

Sighing out of frustration, he rubbed his eyes hoping to relieve the throbbing behind them before it turned into a migraine and that was the lost thing he needed.

Walking out into the passage, Earandil decided to go to the kitchen chamber and make himself a soothing cup of tea; perhaps later he would have something a little stronger to clear the tension he was suffering from at the moment and maybe afterwards have a little chat with a certain, stubborn elf who was, at this moment, being very stuck up and he would do whatever it took to remove a stick from a certain posterior.

Sighing again for what seemed like the millionth time that day, Earandil made his way towards the fire-place room where the largest fire-place in the palace was kept and where the largest fire was made, the servants made sure that the fire kept burning especially in the winters. Even through the summers it kept burning mainly for the sake of comfort for guests and whoever else needed to get away from everything for a short while.

Earandil sat down on one of the many cushions that were spread all over the place. He leaned one of his elbows and soon became mesmerized by the dancing flames. His thoughts once more swirling in confusion and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to get them in order.

In that moment he longed for his wife and wondered where she was. As though reading his mind, Elwing stepped inside the room and went to her husband and began to massage his shoulders and back, her scent overwhelming his senses, "You're quite tense. What is on your mind, meleth?"

He was still staring into the flames when spoke, "You read me like an open book which, I must say, very few can do."

Elwing laughed softly and leaned over so that her chin rested on top of his head, "That's because we are one, one body, one soul and one mind, I can tell what you're feeling."

Earandil gently pulled her down towards him and held her close, "Is that why you came to me when I was longing for you?" He said with a grin.

"I somehow had a feeling." She placed her head on his shoulder and too stared into the flames, "I'm guessing you couldn't find an antidote."

"I tried, meleth nin, I tried everything I could think of but to no avail. I feel like I failed everyone and now Thranduil could die because of me."

Elwing sat up to look at her husband, her eyes boring into his with great intensity, "Hush, don't say such things." Her tone was sharp and it brooked no argument, "You are not a failure, you did everything you could and no one can blame you if anything happens to Thranduil, but nothing will, because one way or another we are going to find that cure and give it to him, you hear?"

Earandil marvelled at his wife, the way she could nail anyone to the floor with her eyes.

Just as he was about to respond there came a somewhat tentative knock from the door, "Enter." They both said at the same time.

In stepped a certain pair of twins and one of them appeared to be holding something in his hand. Elros was the first to speak, "Ada, naneth, we have something to show you, but before we do we must tell you something, something about the snake."

Җ

Twilight had come quickly for Oropher who had been sitting in a tree since that morning when he left with a temper. His surroundings had somewhat calmed him down, but he wasn't ready to face anyone; not just yet at least.

His conscience had seemed to be divided, one side had justified his actions the other went against everything that was justified. Deep down he knew that what he said was wrong and that he should go apologize to Theliel but he often blocked that thought out and just ignored it and went with the side of his conscience that told him that he had every right to act the way he did.

The sky was darkening and it was time that he headed back, he didn't feel like facing his wife though. It was not that he couldn't stand her, it was quite the opposite. He loved her so very much and seeing her in that state hurt him more deeply than anyone would ever know, and that is why he reacted so badly that morning. He was seeing the two that he loved the most in pain and suffering and he handled it in the only way he knew how, '_But I just increased her pain._' Shaking his head, he made it back to the palace hoping not to face his wife until at least tomorrow morning.

Җ

Theliel had never once left Thranduil's bedside, she wanted to spend every moment she could with him. Every now and then she would talk to him as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

Oh, how she longed to hear his sweet voice again; she would give anything. She took a rag out that was kept in a bowl of Athelas water, wrung it till it was just damp and began wiping his face and arms, careful not to get the bandage wet. Next, she gently wiped his chest and legs to keep his fever down.

Sometimes one of the other healers would come in to either change his dressing or just to check up on him. Once or twice a servant would also come to see if she wanted anything to eat or drink but she always declined; opting just for water from the jug and cup on one of the bedside tables.

Theliel looked outside the window; she couldn't believe how quickly night had fallen. She went about lighting the two candles and the lamp to brighten the room up a bit.

Looking around the room, she saw all her child's things. Spotting his favourite toy, a teddy-mouse lying on the floor, she quickly went to go pick it up. Fingering the eyes, the nose and the mouth; she remembered how she had made it while she was pregnant. She had put so much love and care into it and was so proud when he wouldn't be seen sleeping without it cuddled up close to him. She even made it so that the buck teeth would be sticking out like an overbite.

Memories came flooding back, memories of when she first found out she was pregnant with Thranduil, of the months she carried him, the day he was born, his first tooth, his first word his first steps, his first day of lessons. The memories just came faster and faster. Her tears dripping onto the teddy-mouse, her teeth were clenched with the effort of holding back her cries, she held the teddy close to her chest and began rocking as though it was a baby she was holding, '_Why!? Why did it have to be him, why couldn't it have been me instead!?_" Her thoughts seeming to scream out. The agony she felt could never compare to any other pain she ever had. Now almost crushing the teddy-mouse her tears flowed freely and it seemed like they would never stop.

Slowly she let go of the toy and tucked it next to Thranduil, hoping that he could feel it lying between his arm and chest. Sitting back down in the chair, Theliel continued her vigilance. Little did she know that she was being watched silently from the doorway, in fact, she remained oblivious of all except of her son.

Җ

While Oropher was on his way to his sleeping chambers he heard his wife crying in the room next to theirs, it was, of course, Thranduil's room. As silently as possible he carefully opened the door till it was only slightly ajar and peered inside.

He had to choke back his own sob at what he saw. His wife hugging the precious toy that she had worked so hard in making, but what got to him the most was how hunched she was over the toy as though in deep pain. Looking away for a second he looked to his son lying on the bed. He never realised how small he actually was until now, it was so easy to forget especially when he had wisdom beyond his years.

'_Theliel, ion nin what I wouldn't do, what I wouldn't give to take away your pain? I would even take on the suffering if I had to._'

Oropher couldn't watch them any longer, he closed the door slowly and crept away towards their room. Stepping inside, he lit a lamp and placed it on the bedside table next to his side of the bed.

Quickly getting changed, he climbed into bed. Oropher couldn't find any rest, though. Lying on his back he stared at the ceiling, there were just too many thoughts and memories overwhelming his mind.

It wasn't long before he began to feel something running down his cheeks almost tickling him. Slowly he raised his fingers to feel what it was, looking at his fingers and rubbing his thumb over it, he discovered what it was. Oropher, the most closest and trusted advisor to the king, a powerful warrior, who struck fear into the hearts of his enemies, who faced challenges without flinching, who some said never felt any emotion, was crying.


	9. Chapter 9: So Close

A/N: Here is another chapter up, sorry that you had to wait for it

A/N: Here is another chapter up, sorry that you had to wait for it. I would also like to apologise for my humongous mistake, Elwing is indeed the daughter of Beren and Luthien (kicks herself mentally) thank you to Obsessed Elf for pointing it out, I'm afraid I won't be able to change it, I just hope y'all be able to live with it for a short while longer, next time I'll make sure to check my facts and all that, hope you guys can forgive me for that huge slip up and just continue to enjoy the story.

Another thing I must apologize for is how quickly this story has become dark, it was not intentional, I intended for it to just be short, light-heartedness and filled with adorable elflings and their naughtiness, I'm afraid my imagination and ideas ran away from me. If I write another story, I'll try my hardest to fill it with elfling sweetness, can't guarantee that one of the characters won't be affected by the pranks they'll pull ;D.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters.

Now on with the story.

**Chapter 8: So Close**

"Can this wait till morning? It's late and you boys should be in bed already." Earendil looked at his twin sons with a slightly stern look.

"No!" Exclaimed Elrond, "This is really import..."

"Not another word, off to bed with you and we'll talk about it in the morning, alright?" Elwing gave them her 'no arguing' look.

"But it's about Thranduil." Elros said in a rush, "And how we can save him."

"Save him?" Earendil became more attentive, "How? We've tried every book and every herb we can think of."

"My book has the antidote but there's more you need to know...it was...it was us." Elros was shaking now, this was it, the moment him and his brother had been dreading since the whole incident had begun.

"What? What was you?" Earendil was getting a little annoyed, he felt like he had to squeeze the words bit by bit from the twins' mouths.

Elrond decided to save his brother from answering, "What happened to Thranduil was our fault, we - ."

Elwing quickly interjected, kneeling before her sons, "What happened to Thranduil was none of your faults, these things happen and I won't have you blaming yourselves."

"But you don't understand; it was us whoputthesnakeinThranduil'sbed." Elrond's words came out so quickly and softly that any mortal would have thought it was merely a sigh.

"What did you just say?" Earendil had stepped closer to them, he heard but felt he needed to hear it again, just in case but deep down he heard the bitter confession correctly.

Elrond was now visibly shaking, "Th...the snake; we put the snake in Thranduil's bed." The words were punctuated with a small sob.

At those words no one said anything for a second. The atmosphere had become so thick that it was almost difficult to breathe. The twins could almost hear their breathing and hearts beating. No one moved; everyone seemed to take that time to let the words sink in. The twins finally gathered enough courage to look up at their parents but what they saw made them regret it. Elwing's eyes were wide and her pupils dilated, never had they seen her look so pale before. Earendil's eyes seemed to blaze and his cheeks took on an unhealthy colour of red.

"You did what!?" Earendil said in a fierce whisper, he took another step forward but Elwing quickly got up and halted his steps.

"No, not now." Elwing's voice quivered ever so slightly. She looked into her husband's eyes pleadingly, she knew he was in no state to deal with them now and neither was she.

"Fine, you two best get out of my sight before I'll do something I'll regret and I don't want to see either of you. Once morning comes you will tell the king and his court everything you did, understand?" The twins could detect the restrained rage in their father's voice so they quickly did as they were told before they made it worse.

"Elros, I'm scared, I've never seen ada so angry before." Whispered Elrond as soon as they made it inside their room.

"Neither have I." They were both still shaking and pale-looking under the moon's light.

"You still have the book."

"Oh, I forgot to give it to them."

"Should we go back then?"

"No, adar is still furious with us, he said he didn't want to see us right now, it's best we wait till morning." Elros went to sit on his bed and stare out through the window, "Tomorrow everyone is going to find out, adar looked real angry, can you imagine how angry lord Oropher is going to be when he finds out and king Thingol?"

"I don't want to even think about it, at least not tonight, I'm so very tired and am going to sleep. Whatever happens on the morrow will be less that what we deserve, I just hope we can get through it."

"I'm sure we will, we'll be in this together. Perhaps they won't be too harsh on us when we give them the antidote and it works. Good night, Elrond, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, muindor."

Җ

The very next morning just after dawn Earendil went to go see king Thingol about summoning his closest friends and confidants. Although Thingol was curious about Earendil's request he didn't ask any questions.

It wasn't long before Mithrandir, Earendil, Elwing, Oropher, Theliel (albeit reluctant to be away from her son), Luthien and of course the king and queen, Thingol and Melian themselves were seated in the throne-room waiting anxiously to hear what the meeting was all about. There was nothing strange about the scenario except for the two children who were standing stiffly near the door at the other side of the throne. The throne-room was very large, statues of great kings from before were placed in front of the wide, very tall pillars, a red carpet ran from under the throne right up to the door that was built above five round stairs. Chairs were placed next to the throne on each side, forming a half-circle. The throne was placed on a platform in between two smaller thrones - the one on the left was for the queen the other for Luthien. Each was carved from the finest wood in the forest. In the thrones were carved the kingdom's emblem and the most luxurious of cushions were used for the comforts of the royals. Vines with leaves and even flowers were entwined with the pillars, spiralling all the way to the arched roof and growing along the ceiling. Tapestries and paintings hung from the wall, telling stories of ancient battles and how elves first came into being. Behind the throne was the largest painting, it was Thingol, sword in hand and a fierce, determined look on his face, he was dressed in armour as though he were in battle, strands of hair were blown into his face. It was truly a magnificent piece of artistry. The floors and pillars were made up of the most valuable of marble.

"Alright, Earendil, what is the purpose of this meeting?" Thingol was the first to speak as what was required of one of the laws. When a meeting was in session the king was to be the first to sit and the first to speak.

"My lord, an issue has arisen just last night. My sons came to me confessing who the culprit or culprits were that nearly cost Thranduil his life, they also have the possible antidote.

Suddenly the air was filled with soft whisperings and murmers.

"Silence." Commanded the king, soon everyone quietened down, "Then I command that Elros and Elrond to come forth and state their story and to tell us everything they know."

Slowly the twins walked along the aisle feeling the intense gazes of everyone that was present. As soon as they were close enough to the throne, they knelt.

"You may rise and begin telling us what you know."

Quickly they got up and Elros, being slightly older felt he had to take up the responsibility of confessing, "Your majesty, Elrond and I would like to present to you this book of snakes which our adar, lord Earendil gave to me on our begetting day, in it is the antidote for the poison that's ravaging Thranduil's body, we hand it over to you in hopes that it may prove useful." Thingol nodded. He opened the book where a book-mark was placed, there he found a picture of the snake, reading about the symptoms of its poison, he recognised all the signs that he saw in Thranduil. Reading a little further down; he read the ingredients for the antidote.

"According to this book, Thranduil doesn't have very much time." Gasps came from all around and a tiny whimper coming from Theliel, "Mithrandir, what do you make of this." Mithrandir got up and took the book from the king. He too began reading.

"You are right; the child has at the most two days...maybe three." Theliel couldn't stop the sob from escaping, she couldn't believe her ears, "But there is still hope, this antidote may have the answers. I will show it to Miluion as soon as this session is over, see if he has all the ingredients."

"Very well, we can only hope that it will work." Turning his attention back to the twins standing rather nervously before him, "Now, your lord father mentioned that the two of you know who is guilty of such atrocity as this, mind giving us names and solid proof that they are, in fact, guilty."

Elros was, as per usual, the first to speak, "My lord, there is no need for evidence because...because it was us who put that snake in Thranduil's bed." Voices of outrage and disbelief came from Oropher and Theliel, the rest remained silent.

Oropher stood up and pointed his finger at them, "You, it was YOU WHO DID THIS TO MY SON!! And then you bring us the antidote in HOPES THAT WE WON'T GET ANGRY!!" After every word Oropher's face became redder and redder till he was almost purple with rage, his jugular was protruding and throbbing as was the vain on his forehead.

Theliel stood up as well, but instead of going into a rage she took Oropher's arm trying to placate him, "Please, calm down – "

Oropher pulled his arm out of his wife's grip with force and turned on his wife, "CALM DOWN!! CALM DOWN!! HOW IN MORGOTH DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!! BECAUSE OF THOSE TWO THRANDUIL, MY SON HAS ONLY TWO DAYS LEFT TO LIVE AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!!" With that he back-handed Theliel so hard she fell back into her chair, by this time he was breathing hard staring down at her but all he could see was red.

Thingol had seen enough, it was one thing to lose your temper it was another to hit your wife; he stood up and addressed Oropher, "OROPHER!! You lose control like this again and you will leave this room."

Oropher turned to look at his king then turned back to his wife and knelt before her on one knee taking her hand, "Oh, Theliel, Theliel, what have I done? I'm so sorry, so very sorry, please, look at me."

Theliel slowly raised her head holding the left side of her cheek, tears were gathering in her eyes, "When are you ever going to control your temper, when are you going to stop hurting the ones who love you?" Even though tears were running down her cheeks and hand she still spoke with an icy tone. After staring at him with such great intensity that was never before seen on her face, she pulled her hand out of his gentle grip and placed it on the arm of her chair.

Oropher bowed his head, stood up and sat back down in the chair. Never had he raised his hand to Theliel before, if ever he touched her, it was out of love and affection, never anger until now. She was right, he needed to keep a tight rein on his temper otherwise he'll lose her and Thranduil and that would kill him for sure.

"Now that we have all settled down somewhat, does anyone have suggestions to what we should do with Elros and Elrond?"

Oropher was, of course, the first one to throw in his suggestions for punishing them, "I say we either lock them up for another 100 or so years or we banish them from every elven realm until they are ready to sail."

Mithrandir, who was silent the whole time made himself heard, "Nay, I think that we should give these hooligans time to explain themselves before casting judgements upon them."

"So be it, Elrond, you have been quiet all this time, why don't we hear this tale from you." Thingol fixed his gaze upon the slightly younger twin.

Elrond began his story with Thranduil's prank, telling everyone how they were planning to get him back by placing a _harmless_ snake in his bed and scaring him; instead the snake turned out to be poisonous. His tale carried on right up to them standing before the king and is counsellors, "We didn't intend to let this happen, honest." The twins were crying now, "But that doesn't excuse what we did, we're so terribly sorry and just to prove how truly sorry we are we'll take any sentence you give us, even...even if it means death. Thranduil is dying because of us and whatever you do with us it will be more than we deserve."

Thingol's heart melted at the sight before him but he couldn't allow that to cloud his judgement and show on his face, "What you did would normally result in death or banishment for attempted murder, whether on purpose or not. What you did was both careless and thoughtless. While you were catching the snakes; did it not occur to you the risk it would have on Thranduil not to mention his life?"

Elrond was looking at the floor wishing it would swallow him whole, "No, your majesty, not at the time. Only when we saw how sick he became did we realise what we did."

"Young Elrond, I would have you look at me when speaking to me." Thingol said in a soft yet firm voice

Elrond quickly looked up again, "Sorry, your majesty." He said meekly.

"You are being very brave in declaring that you will take on any punishment you receive."

"It's not bravery, your majesty, we have every respect for you and everyone else here and we are not scoffing at whatever punishments there are. We know that we are guilty of the crime; we are, in fact, very afraid of what you'll do to us even though we deserve less than what you give us."

Earendil who was also quiet all this time spoke, "Lord Thingol, if I may suggest that, if you will it, my wife, lady Elwing and I agree that since these wayward children are ours and our responsibility that we should choose a punishment befitting their deeds."

Thingol thought long and hard over this until finally he spoke, "So be it, you have my blessing to do as you see fit, making sure that they'll learn a very important lesson from all of this. I would like to speak with you and lady Elwing if you can spare a minute, the rest of you are dismissed."

Silently everyone got up from their seats and filed out the door then going their separate ways.

Once everyone was out the room Thingol walked down the steps to stand directly before the pair, "I understand that what your sons did was very grave indeed and not easily forgotten but don't punish them to harshly for I can see in their weary and self-reproaching appearances that they have been punishing themselves a lot more than what they should. Let them learn their lesson then teach them to forgive themselves. That's all."

Earendil nodded, "Thank you, we'll take your words into consideration and I think I have the perfect." Turning, they both walked out of the throne-room.

Җ

Theliel was walking brusquely towards Thranduil's room, for one thing, she wanted to get back to her son as quickly as possible and she was still hurt by what Oropher had done even though he attempted to apologise. Oropher turned abruptly changing direction.

Theliel thinking he had given up quietly opened the door and stepped inside. She took her usual seat on the bed staring at Thranduil. Taking one of his hands like she used to do, she began singing softly an old lullaby that she always sang to him, the same one her mother used to sing to her when she was still an elfling. She heard the door opening and closing.

It was Oropher, he was walking tentatively towards her; she saw that he was clutching an old leather bag. Slowly he came closer as though she was some animal that was ready to bolt. Once he got close enough he again knelt before her and gently placed the bag on her bruised and swollen cheek. Theliel hissed and quickly pulled away. After a short while she discovered that he was trying to put the some ice on the swelling. Slowly she turned her head again allowing him to put the ice once again to her cheek. He tried again; a little more gentle if that was possible. As she got used to the burn of ice and her cheek went numb he applied a little more pressure but not so as to hurt her on purpose.

He couldn't help wincing every time he pulled the bag away to inspect the swelling, "Look Theliel, I'll understand if you never forgive me and I have so much to answer for. I've been taking my pain and frustration out on you and that's not fair on you. I hate seeing you so hurt especially when it is because of me. These past few days have been truly rough on you and I've just been making it worse for you. You were right, Thranduil is _our _son, but I have not allowed you to share your pain with me; I should have been with you and supported you not go off feeling sorry for myself. You don't deserve to be treated the way I've treated you, but if you could just forgive me – give me another chance, I promise you from the bottom of my heart that I will try my hardest to change."

Theliel stared at him, not believing that this was Oropher kneeling before her, pouring out his heart and soul. She smiled ever so slightly at him shaking her head, "No, I don't want you to change - I love you for who you are. All I want is that you will show Thranduil how much you love him when he pulls through this, yes, pull through because I believe that that antidote will work; also I want you to have more control over your temper, I don't want you walking around like a hot-headed dragon. Another thing..." She caught him by surprise by throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a long, passionate kiss and he responded readily.

Җ

Mithrandir was making his way towards the healing wing of the palace desperately looking for Miluion. He found him stacking a pile of bed sheets onto the shelves in the store-room.

"Miluion, my friend, take a look at this."

Miluion turned to face the wizard, "What is it, Mithrandir?"

Mithrandir handed the book over to Miluion, "The solution to all our problems."

The healer looked at the page where Mithrandir indicated, "The antidote?"

Mithrandir smiled and nodded, "The antidote."

"Well, what are we waiting for? We haven't got much time. I have all the ingredients except for one, Culda, a very rare flower; it grows deep in the forest. It's very hard to miss because of the colour, at certain times of year the go from orange to the colour of flame, because they're so rare we only pick one flower and replant the seeds. The petals are used for healing. The only other problem is that it takes a day's ride to reach the area and that is without any rest. Here I have a picture of it in one of my books."

"Yes, I see, it's been years since I came across one of them. We'll I guess I should be on my way then. I should be on my way back this time tomorrow."

"I suggest you take Oropher with you, the path is difficult to see and the forest is like a maze. If anyone knows their way around it's him."

Mithrandir knew that that was not the only reason why Miluion wanted him to take Oropher with him, there was nothing worse than feeling useless and not being able to help the one you love. "Very well, I'll bring him along."

"You best hurry then."

Mithrandir strode towards Thranduil's room certain he would find Oropher there. Once he reached the door he didn't bother to knock and barged into the middle of a very intimate moment. He carried on as though he wasn't seeing Oropher and Theliel sharing a passionate kiss. "Oropher, I'll be in need of your assistance in finding a flower called a Culda, Miluion tells me that you are very good at finding your way around."

The pair quickly pulled apart, Theliel was blushing bright red and Oropher had an uncharacteristic, silly grin on his face. Both looked like a couple of teenagers that were caught kissing by their parents, "Uhh, sure, of course, just give me a second to change." Oropher quickly went next door.

"I get a distinct feeling that you and Oropher are back on speaking terms." Mithrandir gave Theliel a wink which made her blush even more.

"I,I guess you can say that." Looking into Mithrandir's merry eyes she couldn't help but grin at him.

Not a second went by when Oropher walked back into the room dressed in a hunting garb; he was wearing a loose green tunic and tight fitting trousers that was a much darker green, even his near knee-height boots were green – a green so dark they looked almost black, they were a soft leather that fit snugly on his feet. His long hair was tied back. He had his bow and quiver strapped onto his back. Yes, he was definitely ready to go find those flowers. Oropher gave one last, lingering kiss to Theliel before making his way out the door.

On their way towards the palace's main doors they bumped into Earendil and the twins, "By the looks of things the two of you are going on a hunting trip."

"Not a hunting trip as such." Replied Mithrandir, "We are on our way to finding a Culda; according to Miluion it grows quite deep in the forest – it will be needed for the antidote."

"I'm coming with then."

"So be it but we must make haste."

"We're coming too." Elros spoke up. Before anyone could protest he continued, "Please, we got Thranduil into this; the least we can do is help make him better.

Mithrandir conceded some what reluctantly, "Very well, but you must keep up, we will be going at a brisk pace and we won't be able to stop for any breaks what so ever, you up for it."

The five of them went towards the stables; there was no need to have the horses prepared for riding none of them needed to ride with bridles and saddles and it would take too long to put them on.

In an instant the horses were cantering with Oropher leading the way. Everyone was riding in silence - there was no real reason for anyone to say anything. When the horses were allowed to slow to a walk a decanter of water was being passed around as everyone took a swig. After another hour everyone was eating a small piece of waybread; that was all they needed.

Soon the sun began setting; sending bright sparks through the leaves and before they knew it the forest grew dark and the crickets began chirping; which, for some reason, made it even quieter.

Every now and then the twins would glance at Oropher wondering what was going through that head of his. Elros gathered enough courage to speak to Oropher, "My lord, we know how badly you wish to punish us. I just wanted you to know that we will do anything to make it up to you, lady Theliel and Thranduil, we also know that what we did is unpardonable."

"You're right about one thing, it is unpardonable and if I had my way neither of you would still be here." His voice was stony and unforgiving. He never once turned his eyes just continued staring straight ahead. "This is where we turn off the main path and deeper into the forest." Oropher's voice rose ever so slightly that everyone else would hear him, but he still continued to stare straight ahead.

Even though it was very dark by now, Oropher still seemed to be making his way around trees and shrubbery with ease. "This is the place; now start helping me look for them, despite their colour they are still hard to spot." Everyone got off their horse with practiced ease and grace except for Mithrandir who was muttering to himself something about age and the unfairness of the elves' ages '_And still being able to do the things no one their age should be allowed to do._'

With the assistance of Mithrandir's staff and a torch everyone was close to the ground in search of the allusive flower. After three hours of intense searching everyone was ready to give up and leave. Despair seemed to hang over them like a thick heavy blanket. Just as everyone was leaving as though leading a funeral succession Elrond's voice seemed to slice through the heaviness of depression.

"Wait, look over there." He made a dash for where his finger was pointing a second earlier. Lo and behold, there was a tiny red petal stick out from behind a bush, it was almost impossible to spot.

Earandil went towards where his son was bending over the flower, "Well, I'll be, looks like not all is lost." He quickly picked and placed it gently inside a bag, "We lost a lot of time. We best make as much haste as possible."

Before long, they were on their way back. As soon as they made it back to the main path, they took off in a full-blown gallop. The sky had already become a lot lighter; a sure sign that dawn was approaching.

By the time they made it back, the sun had risen considerably and just peeking over the tree-tops. Earendil jumped off his horse as soon as it began slowing down and made a mad dash in search of Miluion.

"You have the flower?" Earendil nodded silently.

"Good, let's just hope you got it here with time to spare." With that said the two began their work in the laboratory.

Җ

The twins felt bitter sweetness overwhelm them. They were overjoyed that they got all the ingredients for the antidote but at the same time they were feeling sad at what Oropher had said to them yesterday, his words cut deep even though it was no more than they deserved.

In mutual agreement they decided to talk to Thranduil's naneth, hoping she could perhaps forgive them.

Peeking around the door they saw Theliel sitting on the bed singing ever so softly. She looked up at them but she never stopped singing. Unsure of what to do, they both just stood there watching. Theliel smiled to them; they took it as encouragement to come inside the room closing the door.

They carried on listening to the soothing voice, allowing them to relax just a tad more. When the song ended Theliel spoke to them in a soft voice, "I can see you're nervous, don't be."

The twins looked at each other then Theliel again," Lady Theliel, we came here to beg for forgiveness though we are undeserving of it. We are truly sorry for what we did."

Theliel smiled softly at them, "The two of you have gone through more than any child should have - you have been punishing yourselves. Holding a grudge against you is not going to change what happened but forgiveness can at least heal some of the wounds." She bent down and kissed each one on their cheeks, "But it's no good if we forgive you and you don't forgive yourselves."

"Does that mean you forgive us?" Elrond spoke with hope in his eyes.

"Of course it does and I'm sure Thranduil will still be your friend when he awakens."

"Thank you, lady Theliel, we needed to hear that." They left the room with slightly higher spirits and a new spring in their step.

Җ

Earendil and Miluion had been working on the antidote and in no time it was nearly completed.

"Now all we need to do is wait for it to set in a little less than 24 hours. There is nothing more that we can do here. It's almost midday what say we go have some lunch?" Miluion suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Once they reached the dining-room the royals were already seated there along with the twins, it seemed they couldn't wait much longer for a decent meal. Everyone looked to be in higher spirits and who could blame them; a large step has been taking towards saving Thranduil.

After the hearty meal the twins decided to go outside, the sun was shining too brightly to be ignored.

In their high spirits they began to play a variety of games; ranging from tag to hiding-go-seek to chasing each other up the trees. They didn't know what their parents had in store for them; all they really cared about was the fact that Thranduil was going to be okay and that's all that really mattered.

Җ

Mithrandir, Earendil and Elwing had decided to spend the rest of the day in the fire-place room sipping wine. Even they needed to get away from the real world at times. Mithrandir had decided on sitting on the couch while Earendil made himself comfortable on two of the cushions covering the floor with Elwing snuggling into him.

Mithrandir let out a yawn that he couldn't hold back much longer, "This has been one long day."

Earendil turned his head to look at the ancient wizard, "It sure has been, my old friend."

"Have you decided what you are going to do with the twins?"

"Not exactly, it's hard to balance out punishments that they will never for get and punishments that aren't terribly harsh. They've gone through a lot as it is, how do I not make it worse?"

"Follow your heart; allow it to guide your actions and instincts. It will tell you how to handle this situation. That may be the oldest advice there is but it's still affective"

"You're right as always, my heart has yet to lead me astray."

Җ

The day seemed to drag slowly for those who were anxious for the morning to come. Everyone kept themselves busy in order to make the time go faster but to no avail. Eventually the sun began to shine even more sharply and colours began to fill the sky as though painted by a very skilled artist.

When the first star sparkled ever so slightly the twins walked back towards the palace, knowing that dinner would soon be served. They went to their bath-chamber, washed their face and hands. They never changed into clean clothes for dinner, their mother always said that their was no point in putting clean clothes on when the day was just about over, it would be a waste.

The food waiting on the table looked especially exquisite that night; rumours must have spread all around the palace that a cure was finally discovered. The cook must have thought that tonight was indeed the night for celebration.

The table seemed to be surrounded by the royal family and their close friends. Even Oropher and Theliel dined tonight, knowing their son will be alright, everything will be alright.

The twins felt a little uncomfortable with Oropher sitting at the table. Oropher only made it worse when he looked at them with condemnation. Eventually the twins gave up looking around and just stared at their food yet they still felt the intense gazes.

Theliel could tell that there was something going on between her husband and the twins, she could almost feel the tension between them and she didn't like it one bit.

She would wait till after dinner to discuss this with her husband and let him know exactly how she felt about his behaviour.

Soon everyone had eaten their fill and was making their way to different destinations. Either going to bed or indulge in a little wine and song.

Җ

Oropher and Theliel decided to spend a little while longer with Thranduil before going to bed.

When Theliel knew that they were alone, she confronted her husband, "Why are you being so hostile towards the twins?"

The question caught him off guard and for a while he couldn't find the answer. When he managed to compose himself he answered through clenched teeth, "You may seem to forgive them quickly but I don't find it as easy as you do. Every time I see them now all I see is them putting that snake into Thranduil's bed grinning maliciously, then I think of the pain we all have gone through, just because of their foolishness then I feel like wrapping my hands around their scrawny little necks."

"Do you really think that will make you feel better? How can you harbour such thoughts? When I saw the look on their faces my heart went out to them. How you're treating them isn't going to change anything. Besides, Oropher, you promised me that you will control your temper. Try to look at this whole situation in their perspective; it's no easier for them than us."

Oropher didn't feel like continuing the discussion, he just wanted to climb into bed and fall deep into elven sleep, "Look, lets discuss this at another time. Lets go to bed and see what tomorrow brings."

Theliel reluctantly consented. They walked hand in hand to their bedroom anxious for the next day to come.

Җ

And come morning did. The daily bustle began to fill the crisp air. Earendil was all but running towards the laboratory like a child making their way towards their presents on Christmas morning. He had a very good feeling about this one. Pushing the door open he made his way towards the antidote. Huzzah!! The antidote had changed colour, now he was more than certain it was going to work.

Just as Earendil was about to enter the room Thranduil was in, Miluion was exiting, "Lord Earendil, I was just about to go find you, it's Thranduil, we're losing him rapidly!!"

Earendil barged into the room, making his way towards the child nearly knocking everyone over in his haste. Glancing over the child he could definitely see the signs that the child was ready to go any second. Suddenly his breathing stopped; quickly with the assistance of Mithrandir, he got the antidote down Thranduil's throat.

Waiting for something to happen, the room was almost over-flowing with people but all anyone took notice of was the small life in front of them.

After about a minute, Earendil checked the pulse, almost gone, his breathing had stopped. He began performing CPR, speaking forceful words of encouragement to breathe.

Nothing, not a sigh or a slight intake of breath, Miluion felt for a pulse, there was none.

With tears in his eyes Miluion looked up, "I'm sorry." He managed to choke out, "We're too late...he's dead."

Җ

TBC


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

A/N: Final chapter up

A/N: Final chapter up. Hope everyone who is reading this enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, you guys rock.

It may start off a little confusing but you'll catch on soon enough.

On to the final chapter.

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

"The end." Shouts of protests could be heard from children's voices. The storyteller's blue eyes sparkled with mirth; this was exactly the kind of reaction he was expecting. The storyteller was sitting on a bench outside, children of all ages were gathered around his feet, some sat next to him on the bench and one of the little girls were sitting on his lap.

The little boy sitting on his left protested, "That's not an ending." The small voices rose in agreement.

"Is it not? There are many endings in this world, some are good and some are bad." The storyteller explained with patience.

The girl sitting on his lap looked back up at him, "So this story has a bad ending?"

"Bad? Why is the ending bad?"

"Because the little elfling died, I didn't want the elfling to die." All the children nodded in agreement.

The storyteller did not give the elfling and his parent's names to the children for reasons known only to him – they were known as the 'elfling', 'the elfling's mother' and 'the elfling's father.' "I wouldn't say that, the elfling did live." At the stares of confusion directed at him he continued, "For you see, as soon as Miluion announced the elfling's death, lord Earendil noticed that the elfling was breathing again; it seems that they got the antidote into him just in time after all." The storyteller couldn't help but smile at the cheers.

The child nearest his feet piped up, "Where is the elfling today?"

"Oh, he's still around very much alive and well, although it was a long time before he fully recovered, he still pulled through stronger than ever. The only problem is that he's been living with a fear for all snakes."

"What about the twins, how were they punished?" Another voice arose.

"Did the elfling's father ever forgive them?"

"Did the elfling forgive them?"

"Were they still friends?"

The storyteller raised his hands while chuckling, "Please one question at a time, they'll be answered if you give me a chance." As soon as the children settled down he began answering their questions, "The twins were given a good spanking and were made to clean the stables and help the servants wherever they could for 10 years."

"That's not so bad for what they did." The little boy on his right had said.

"There was a far greater punishment ahead of them. Their father foresaw that a great and terrible pain was going to come upon one of them but he wasn't exactly sure what. It was at the end of the 10 years that Elros had opted to become mortal and live like a ranger; this, of course, broke Elrond's heart because it was not long afterwards that Elros passed on into death because of his mortality and what made matters worse was that his parents, lord Earendil and lady Elwing went to sail across the sky amongst the stars with one of the simaril's on his forehead. To this day lord Elrond still grieves for them but he has continued to live and heal people wherever he can."

"What about the elfling's father, did he ever forgive them?"

The storyteller sighed and bowed his head, "I'm afraid not." Looking back up at them he continued, "He carried that bitterness for the rest of his life right to his grave."

"So he died?"

"Eventually he did, but that's a story for another time."

"Was the elfling still friends with them?"

"Oh yes, he even admitted that the prank would have been a clever one if it hadn't of gone so wrong, he felt there was nothing to forgive and to this day him and lord Elrond are very best friends."

"What about Luthien, did she ever marry Beren?"

"Yes, you will learn more about them in your history lessons, but let's just say that they got married at a very steep price. I guess you could say that this tale has both happy and sad endings." With that, he picked the little girl up from his lap and gently placed her on the ground, the children took this as a sign that story time was over for the day.

As everyone began to stand; one of them asked, "How come you know so much about the little elfling?"

The storyteller gave the child a wry smile, "Let's just say that we are very close."

When he was standing alone he pulled up his right sleeve and stared at a small but slightly prominent scar on his arm, "Very close indeed."

Җ

The End


End file.
